Niespełnione marzenia w garści
by euphoria814
Summary: Kontynuacja Garści niespełnionych marzeń
1. Chapter 1

**tytuł: Niespełnione marzenia w garści**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **beta: okularnicaM :***  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/OC**  
 **info; dla MMGP 2015 prompt 18. bo Puchoni/Gryfoni/Ślizgoni/Krukoni robią to całkiem inaczej**  
 **Nie jest to mpreg, ale powiedzmy, ze dajemy taką możliwość, sequel dla opowiadania Garść niespełnionych marzeń, z którym należy się zapoznać, aby orientować się w czym rzecz i co się dzieje...**

 **dla Dis oraz dreamistru, ponieważ robią wiele dobrego dla snarry :) dobra robota dziewczyny!**

 **Jak wiadomo jest to kontynuacja Garści niespełnionych marzeń, o którą kilka osób prosiło :) Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu równie mocno co poprzednia część :)**

* * *

Severus spojrzał na Harry'ego, który leżał na jego klatce piersiowej. Włosy chłopaka w totalnym nieładzie łaskotały go w brodę, ale nie potrafił zmusić się do tego, aby je odgarnąć. Gdyby ktoś zobaczył go w tej chwili – uznałby, że Severus znajduje się pod działaniem Imperio i może Potter właśnie tak działał na ludzi.  
Minerwa nie mrugnęła okiem, gdy Harry pod koniec wakacji oznajmił jej, że postanowili współdzielić komnaty. Może Albus zamieścił na korytarzach zaklęcia śledzące i na tym polegała wielka tajemnica wszechwiedzy dyrektorów. Miał taką szczerą nadzieję. W innym wypadku – po prostu byli aż tak oczywiści.  
Chciał powiedzieć, że w czasie, gdy nie rozmawiali posunął się do przodu w badaniach, ale fakty były takie, że od czasu śmierci Regulusa pierwszy raz coś tak naprawdę go poruszyło. Wydawał się trwać w dziwnym marazmie, nastawiony początkowo na przetrwanie, a potem na oczyszczenie imienia dawnego kochanka, który okazał się jednym z wielu bezimiennych bohaterów pierwszej wojny. Chciał zrobić chociaż tyle dla niego, ponieważ częściowo z jego powodu Regulus nie żył. Gdyby odważył się porozmawiać z nim na temat Albusa, może obaj teraz znajdowaliby się w Hogwarcie. Z drugiej jednak strony nie miał pojęcia jak wpasować w to Harry'ego. Śmierć Regulusa zmieniła go. Harry zmienił go również. Może naprawił wszystko to, co zostało w nim połamane.  
Potter poruszył się w jego ramionach, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany. Plotki na temat jego i Draco na razie nie cichły, ale obaj ukryli się w Hogwarcie z dala od prasy. Zawsze sądził, że Harry wykorzysta pierwszą okazję, aby uciec od zamku, w którym częściowo był więziony przez Albusa. Myślał, że sam długo nie zbliży się do szkoły, ale jednak obaj spotkali się tutaj ponownie.  
\- Nie możesz spać? – spytał Harry i Severus po prostu przyciągnął go bliżej.  
Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie sypiał nago w lochach. Tutaj na dole było zbyt chłodno, ale coś było w gryfońskiej krwi, bo Potter grzał jak piec. Zresztą zawsze w końcu lądowali bez ubrań, niezależnie od tego czy faktycznie coś robili. Harry nie miał zachcianek seksualnych, wydawał się bardziej cenić przytulanie i faktyczną bliskość. Wspólne kolacje w ich komnatach. Skrzaty zaczynały uważać ich za ulubioną parę, odkąd zamówienia napływały przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu.  
Minerwa w odróżnieniu od Albusa nie zmuszała go do spożywania posiłków w Wielkiej Sali i może miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że już nie siedział zamknięty sam we własnym laboratorium. Zauważył nawet, że zaczyna przybierać na wadze, ale Harry wyśmiał go, gdy tylko coś podobnego usłyszał.  
\- Dzisiaj przyjeżdża ta okropna zgraja – westchnął Severus, udając, że to faktycznie go torturuje.  
Łatwiejsze było kłamstwo niż mało prawdopodobna prawda. Nigdy zresztą nie przyznałby, że uwielbiał budzić się przed Harrym i wdychać lekko słodkawy zapach ich ciał.  
Chłopak zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Mówisz o naszych uczniach? – spytał jego partner i ton jego głosu informował go o tym, że Harry się po prostu drażni. – Może dasz mi jakieś rady związane z tymi małymi bęcwałami.  
\- Z jakichś powodów używanie na nich Niewybaczalnych jest zakazane – odparł Severus całkiem poważnie.  
Całe ciało Harry'ego zatrzęsło się od niekontrolowanego śmiechu.  
Severus nienawidził uczyć, ale Hogwart dawał mu spokój i izolację, której potrzebował. Wątpił, aby Harry uwielbiał separację od przyjaciół, ale Weasley z żoną odwiedzali ich dostatecznie często, aby przypominał sobie systematycznie dlaczego nienawidził tej dwójki. Granger zmarnowała potencjał na swojego męża i tego spodziewał się właśnie od samego początku.  
\- To jest naprawdę okropne. Jak ktoś mógł ci zabronić używania Niewybaczalnych – prychnął Harry, jakby kompletnie zapomniał o latach nieskrywanej nienawiści, którą się darzyli.  
Severus używał tych zaklęć systematycznie i znał ich smak na języku. Harry wiedział o tym doskonale, a jednak potrafił na ten temat żartować, jakby nic tak naprawdę się nie liczyło. Severus chciałby żyć teraźniejszością, ale to przeszłość go ukształtowała.  
\- Jedno lub dwa Crucio i nie musiałbym powtarzać, że nie potrząsamy kociołkami podczas warzenia eliksiru wybuchowego – westchnął.  
\- Warzyliśmy coś podobnego? – zdziwił się Harry. – Nie byłem zbyt dobry, ale podejrzewam, że zapamiętałbym podobny eliksir.  
Severus przewrócił oczami, ale chłopak nie mógł tego zobaczyć.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie warzyliście nic podobnego. Z Longbottomem i Potterem w klasie? Nie bądź idiotą – prychnął Severus.  
Wykreślił wszystkie siejące zniszczenie eliksiry, gdy tylko zobaczył tę dwójkę. Jego obawy sprawdziły się i Potter jakimś cudem dostał się na kurs zaawansowany. Może motywacja w postaci przyszłej kariery aurora była naprawdę dobrym wabikiem, ale to bardziej miało coś wspólnego z jednorazową wymianą nauczyciela. Severus nigdy nie dopuściłby, aby Potter zdał jego przedmiot. Musiałby potem odpowiadać za każdy najmniejszy błąd chłopaka.  
\- Nie szło nam tak całkiem źle – zaczął Harry bez pewności w głosie.  
\- Szczególnie, gdy Granger została spetryfikowana. To tak jakby trzy czwarte łącznej wartości IQ Gryffindoru zostało odszczepione – odparł, nie kryjąc wcale swojego zdania na temat byłych uczniów.  
Zdawali sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, co o nich myślał. A Harry był jakimś cudem odporny na jego dogryzanie, więc korzystał z tego jak mógł.  
Potter nawet nie mrugnął okiem. Chłopak był dziwny. Wydawał się czerpać jakąś podejrzaną przyjemność z tego, gdy Severus udowadniał mu na co dzień jak bardzo zbędny mu był. Chociaż z drugiej strony to wcale nie było takie niezwykłe, skoro Draco widział w nim tylko kogoś, kogo mógł do swoich celów wykorzystać. Harry zapewne odreagowywał, a Severus nie zamierzał mu w tym przeszkadzać.  
\- Masz jakiś plan na dzisiejszy dzień? – spytał chłopak, wtulając się w niego mocniej.  
Drobne pocałunki na jego bladej piersi były całkiem przyjemne.  
\- Kilka godzin w laboratorium – odparł, czując, że biodro Pottera wślizgnęło się pomiędzy jego nogi.  
Ten poranek stawał się coraz lepszy.  
\- Zjemy razem lunch – obiecał, wiedząc, że to sprawi, iż Harry będzie w o wiele lepszym humorze.  
Zawsze starał się znaleźć dla niego kilka chwil, chociaż chłopak układał własny plan zajęć. Severus zerknął na listę zaklęć, które chciał przerobić Potter ze swoimi uczniami i jeśli faktycznie udałoby mu się doprowadzić plan do skutku – te dzieciaki mogły mieć naprawdę jakiekolwiek szanse przeciwko złu, jeśli takie obudziłoby się ponownie.  
\- A co potem? – spytał Harry.  
\- Zejdę na chwilę do krypt – wymruczał Severus w jego skórę. – Ministerstwo chce dokumentacji – poinformował swojego kochanka, który zamarł.  
Może wspominanie o zmarłych nie było najlepszym pomysłem w tej sytuacji.  
\- Musiałeś go bardzo kochać – powiedział Harry nagle i nie było to pytanie, więc Severus nie odpowiedział. 


	2. Chapter 2

Severus starał się udawać, że nie widzi uczniów, którzy uciekali na jego widok. Nie było to aż tak łatwe, odkąd cały peron był pełen rozkrzyczanej dzieciarni. Rodzice żegnali swoje błędy młodości, udając podobnie jak on, że te pomioty szatana mają dla nich znaczenie. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego te kobiety wypchnęły tę zgraję z siebie, a potem podrzucały mu je na kolejnych dziesięć miesięcy, ale Minewra nazywała to edukacją.

\- Strata czasu – powiedział całkiem nieświadomie na głos.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, jakby doskonale wiedział, co chodziło Severusowi po głowie. Potter jednak nadal był bohaterem, zapomnianym i może trochę przykurzonym, ale może dlatego w tym roku do Hogwartu zapisało się o dziesięć procent więcej uczniów. Minerwa była szczęśliwa. On bał się przepełnionej klasy idiotów. O ile panował nad garstką – teraz niebezpieczeństwo po prostu wzrastało. Potrzebował wykreślić kilka mikstur z planu zajęć. Widział po twarzach przyszłych pierwszoroczniaków, że wysadzenia Hogwartu nie byłoby dla nich wcale wielkim wyzwaniem.

\- Nie przesadzaj – prychnął Harry.

\- Masz wiarę w ludzi i młode pokolenie. Ja uczę nie pierwsze i nie ostatnie, więc zdaj się na moje doświadczenie. Zaczniesz przeklinać w duchu nim uniosą różdżki w górę – poinformował swojego kochanka, chociaż pewnie nie powinien tak myśleć o Harrym.

Mężczyzna był czymś więcej. Może zwrócił i jemu w pewnym sensie nadzieję, bo Severus w duchu nie wierzył, że kiedykolwiek będzie jeszcze kochał i będzie kochany. Może Regulus dawał im jakieś swoje błogosławieństwo ze swojej zimnej krypty. Czuł jego aprobatę na każdym kroku, co powinno być upiorne, ale jego roztkliwiało. Regulus zapewne wyśmiałby jego pociąg do kogoś o połowę od siebie młodszego, a potem po prostu pogratulowałby mu wyboru z błyskiem w oku, który tylko sugerował wszystkie te okropności, które chodziły po głowie Blacka. Spoglądanie na Syriusza, gdy obaj byli tak różni i jednocześnie tak podobni – kilka lat temu; było prawdziwą torturą.

\- Nie przesadzaj – powtórzył Harry o wiele zbyt śpiewnie i radośnie.

Może coś z tym wspólnego miał fakt, że jego dłoń ściskano, a Severusa unikano. Nie dostał żadnego bukietu kwiatów. Nie, żeby chciał, ale to byłby miły gest.

Miał właśnie powiedzieć coś na temat okropnie słodkawej woni tych chwastów, gdy dostrzegł w tłumie postać zbyt wysoką na jedenastolatka. Wspomnienia sprzed trzydziestu lat zalały go, gdy chłopak starał się w sobie skurczyć, przedzierając się do przodu. Kobieta, która mu towarzyszyła miała niezdrowe rumieńce na policzkach, które świadczyły o emocjach, które nią targały, ale nawet to nie było w stanie zamaskować czerwonego śladu od uderzenia, który starała się ukryć pod włosami.

Dziecko patrzyło na własne stopy, kiedy matka szeptała do niego zapewne coś uspokajającego. Severus nie pamiętał jej, ale widział tak wiele twarzy podczas poprzedniej wojny, że to nie miało znaczenia. Dreszcz, który przebiegł po jego plecach wcale nie był przyjemny ani oczekiwany.

\- Coś się stało? Severusie? Zbladłeś – rzucił Harry pospiesznie. – A wiesz, że jeśli bledniesz przy twojej karnacji to… - urwał Potter.

Pewnie próbował być śmieszny, ale Severus wiedział dokładnie, kiedy wzrok jego partnera padł na jedenastolatka tak bardzo różniącego się od pozostałych dzieci. Miał na sobie nie tylko mugolskie rzeczy, ale jego aparycja była nie do pomylenia. Harry widział go w myślodsiewni, kiedy sam był nastolatkiem i to nie pozostawiało żadnych złudzeń.

\- Czy to… - zaczął jego partner. – Nie… Znaczy nie może… Kto to jest? – spytał w końcu Harry wprost i Severus wziął głębszy wdech, bo ta nadzieja w zielonych tęczówkach była bolesna.

Nie znał dobrej odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale pociąg miał zaraz odjechać.

\- To mój syn – powiedział spokojnie, niemal szeptem. – Nie wiedziałem, że mam syna – dodał, żeby to było jasne i Harry bardzo powoli skinął głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości. – Muszę porozmawiać z tą kobietą.

\- Nie znasz jej imienia? – zdziwił się Harry.

\- Była wojna, Potter. Rusz głową – warknął i po prostu zaczął przedzierać się przez tłum, co wcale nie było takie trudne, bo wszyscy schodzili mu z drogi.

Dziecko nadal nie podnosiło głowy do góry, ale kobieta umilkła, kiedy podszedł do nich bliżej. Nie wyglądała na wystraszoną jego obecnością, ale on starał się wymazywać wspomnienia albo korygować je, kiedy miał taką okazję i nikt nie mógł mu przeszkodzić. Legilimecja nie była tylko niebezpieczną bronią, ale czasami niosła ukojenie dla ludzi, którzy nigdy nie powinni byli przeciąć jego drogi. Voldemort jednak zawsze dbał o to, żeby mieli ofiary do swojego użytku. Kobiety porywane z mugolskich miast, niekoniecznie nieostrożne. Po prostu miały pecha znaleźć się w nieodpowiednim miejscu w fatalnym czasie.

\- Nazywam się Severus Snape, jestem nauczycielem w Hogwarcie – przedstawił się, starając się nie wyglądać groźnie, ten jeden raz.

\- Maria Appelbaum – odparła kobieta, uśmiechając się lekko, prawie nieśmiało. – A to Callahan, dopiero dzisiaj zaczyna szkołę. Przywitaj się z panem profesorem – dodała odrobinę bardziej natarczywie.

Chłopak podniósł nareszcie głowę i spojrzał prosto w jego oczy. Nie mógłby być bardziej jego synem. Dwie czarne tęczówki nie miały w sobie zbyt wiele nadziei i radości. Zawsze zastanawiał się nad tym jak wyglądałoby jego dziecko. Jego geny nie były szczęśliwe. Zbyt toporne rysy wychodziły z tego połączenia, ale Callahan był tylko dzieckiem, więc wiek je jeszcze łagodził. Jego oczy jednak… W oczach kryła się prawda i Severus widział się w nim w całości.

\- Proszę powiedzieć mężowi, że jeśli uderzy panią jeszcze raz, nauczyciele tej szkoły zareagują właściwie – powiedział spokojnie.

Chłopak wydawał się zaskoczony, a potem w jego wzroku coś drgnęło, ale zaginęło równie szybko co się pojawiło.

Kobieta wydawała się zszokowana, ale szybko pokryła to nerwowym śmiechem.

\- Nie wiem o czym pan mówi – rzuciła i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Możemy udawać, że nie wiem, ale proszę mu to przekazać. Z zamkiem porozumiewamy się za pomocą sowiej poczty, upewnię się, że jeden z ptaków zawsze będzie do pani dyspozycji – ciągnął dalej. – Chciałbym z panią porozmawiać w najbliższym czasie, jeśli to będzie oczywiście możliwe – dodał.

\- Czy coś się stało? – spytała niepewnie i tym razem zbladła przez niego.

Nie miał jednak łatwej odpowiedzi na ten temat. Miał jej powiedzieć, że nie chciał, aby bito dzieciaka tak jak on obrywał. Nie interesowało go czy Maria obrywała za fakt, że porodziła dziecko z gwałtu, całkiem pewnie nieświadoma tego kiedy zaszła w ciążę. Nie powinna być bita i ten dzieciak nie powinien na to patrzeć przez ostatnie jedenaście lat. Może miał kompleks własnego ojca, ale przez to tylko wiedział lepiej, co należało uczynić.

\- Wojna, wojna się stała – powiedział jedynie.

ooo

Harry wydawał się milczący, kiedy wracali Hogwart Expressem do szkoły. Nie było to naturalne dla Gryfona, ale Severus nie czuł się za bardzo w temacie do rozmów. Odnosił wrażenie, że jego świat stanął na głowie. Kiedy planował ten rok szkolny, nie sądził, że pośród uczniów znajdzie się jego syn. Nie miał jeszcze pojęcia co zrobi, bo wyznanie jedenastolatkowi jak został poczęty na pewno nie było dobrym startem znajomości.

Callahan chciał nawet podążyć za nim do wagonu dla nauczycieli, pewnie całkiem nieświadom tego, że musi wtopić się w tę rozwrzeszczaną zgraję i stać się jednym z nich. Lub zostać odrzuconym. W tym Severus nie mógł mu pomóc i na pewno nie zamierzał ingerować. Dzieciaki tylko z czystej złośliwości wyżywałyby się na nim, a Callahan z pewnością na to nie zasłużył. Noszenie jego nazwiska nadal było bardziej klątwą niż błogosławieństwem. Wielu jeszcze pamiętało jego grzechy i jeden z nich właśnie objawił się w osobie bezbronnego chłopca.

Wyszli z pociągu w milczeniu prowadząc uczniów do szkoły. Harry zerkał na niego raz po raz, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymywał się. I Severus nie wiedział tak naprawdę co teraz. Jeśli Potter czuł się zdradzony, był idiotą. I jeszcze niedawno to byłoby tak proste. Severus był przyzwyczajony do swojej samotności, ale odkąd Harry wkroczył w jego życie, wypełniło się czymś niesamowitym. I nie chciał tego utracić. Miał ochotę przekląć Pottera, który przyszedł do niego z całą tą miłością, nadzieją i oddaniem. Byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby tego ponownie nie doznał, chociaż to zapewne stanowiło w pewnym sensie paradoks.

Minerwa rzuciła mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, kiedy usiedli przy stole bez zbędnych powitań, a potem uniosła do góry długi pergamin i zaczęła swoje nudne przemówienie. Pierwszoroczni czekali na przydział w dwóch równych rzędach i szeptali między sobą. Callahan patrzył nadal na swoje buty i Severus pewnie nie powinien się na niego gapić, zwracając na dziecko tylko większą uwagę. Jakaś dziewczynka szeptała coś do jego syna, a ten nawet uśmiechnął się lekko, ale pokręcił przecząco głową. A potem podniósł głowę i spojrzał wprost na niego z czymś, co było cholerną wdzięcznością. Zapewne nikt nigdy nie próbował obronić jego matki i Callahan widział w nim kogoś, kim Severus Snape z pewnością nie był.

Przydział się rozpoczął. Tiara wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej strudzoną niż w latach ubiegłych. Jak większość hogwarckich artefaktów odzyskiwała moc wraz z każdą drobną naprawą zamku, który ucierpiał podczas bitwy. Harry spytał go kiedyś naiwnie dlaczego nie zburzyli Hogwartu do fundamentów i nie wznieśli budynku ponownie. Nie chodziło jednak nigdy o miejsce czy cegły, ale magię zaklętą w murach, które przeżyły odejście Slytherina oraz powrót Voldemorta.

\- Callahan Applebaum – wyczytała Minerwa.

Chłopak wydawał się onieśmielony uwagą, którą nagle go obdzielono. Dość niepewnie usiadł na krześle i pozwolił sobie ubrać starą Tiarę, która mamrotała coś pod nosem, aż policzki chłopaka stały się czerwone.

\- Ravenclaw – zdecydowała i Severus nie był zaskoczony.

W oczach dziecka nie było zawziętości, którą sam miał w tym wieku. Krawat w szkolnej szacie dziecka zabarwił się błękitem i posypały się brawa. Callahan uśmiechnął się szeroko i zapewne po raz pierwszy od dawna szczerze.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiedy drzwi ich komnat zamknęły się za nimi, Harry nadal milczał. Oparł się o stół, który wstawili zamiast biurek, ponieważ to nie było ich biuro, ale dom. Przynajmniej na teraz, kiedy przebywali w szkole. Ta cisza zaczynała go powoli zabijać, ale nie miał za bardzo chęci się odezwać. Pewnie posądzono by go o brak odwagi, ale nie zaprzeczałby. Sytuacja się skomplikowała i nie znał dla niej rozwiązania. Trudno było przewidzieć co chodziło po głowie Harry'ego.

\- Nie wiedziałem o jego istnieniu – powiedział w końcu cicho. – Gdybym wiedział, powiedziałbym ci – dodał.

\- Wiem – odparł Harry i wziął głębszy wdech.

Kiedy się odwrócił, Severus dostrzegł, że na jego twarzy nie było już tego chłopięcego entuzjazmu nauczyciela, który jeszcze nie dostał w kość od swoich wychowanków. Harry spoglądał na niego z mieszanką emocji, z których żadnej Severus nie rozumiał. Nie było tam wściekłości, a jedynie niedowierzanie.

\- Wiem, że powiedziałbyś mi, gdybyś wiedział. Przeraża mnie sama myśl o tym, że nie znasz nawet imienia tej kobiety – podjął Potter. – Merlinie, powiedz mi, że to nie jest to co myślę – dodał i wydawało się, że faktycznie o to błagał.

Może chciał, aby Severus go okłamał, ale on miał dość życia w ten sposób. Rozmawiali o wojnie, ale to były ogólniki. Harry'ego bardziej interesowały czasy, kiedy był niemowlęciem. Pierwsza wojna, po której Voldemort zniknął po to, aby powrócić. Chciał wiedzieć o Regulusie jak najwięcej i Severus się nawet zastanawiał czy nie przemawiał przez niego strach o to, że swojego poprzedniego kochanka – swoją wielką miłość z lat młodzieńczych kochał mocniej. To był idiotyzm. Uczuć nie można było do siebie porównywać. Nie powinno się i nie zamierzał tego robić. Nawet dla chorej satysfakcji Pottera, żeby uciszyć jego lęki.

\- Rany boskie, powiedz mi, że nie zgwałciłeś tej kobiety! – wrzasnął w końcu Harry.

Severus wiedział, że każdy mięsień w jego ciele był napięty, ale nawet nie drgnął. Przez chwilę przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, że może Harry go uderzy, ale to byłoby zbyt proste. Potter miotał się po prostu po ich komnatach, rozrzucając przedmioty wokół, ale nigdy nie w jego kierunku, więc obserwował go w ciszy, czekając kiedy to wszystko minie.

\- Powiedz coś! – zażądał Harry.

\- Nie wiem co mam ci powiedzieć – odparł. – Wiedziałeś, że na wojnie musiałem robić różne rzeczy – przypomniał mu sucho.

Zabijał z rozkazu Dumbledore'a z cichym przyzwoleniem największego symbolu Jasnej Strony przez tyle lat, że weszło mu to w nawyk. Dyrektor rozgrzeszyłby go. Potrzebowali szpiega, a aby nim być, musiał nadal pozostać śmierciożercą. To nie było przyjemne, ale konieczne. Kiedy udawał się po ratunek do tego człowieka nie sądził, że dostanie rozkaz pozostania w szeregach Voldemorta. Chciał odejść, ale nie pozwolono mu i wyjaśniono, że losy wojny zależały od tego jak daleko wespnie się w tej hierarchii, więc stał się ulubionym Czarnego Pana, ale za tym szła cena, którą zapłacić mógł tylko sam.

Regulus nie żył, ponieważ chciał zrobić coś dobrego, a Harry patrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem na twarzy, które mocno mieszało się z przerażeniem.

\- Wiedziałem, że zabijałeś, ale to? – spytał Potter.

\- Ciekawy przykład gryfońskiej moralności – odparł. – Zabijanie przełkniesz, ale gwałt stanowi problem. Czy problemem jest ten chłopiec, który wygląda jak ja? – spytał całkiem szczerze.

Oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki.

\- Nie nienawidziłbym dziecka za coś na co nie miał wpływu – warknął Potter. – Ale ty wiedziałeś i mogłeś czegoś takiego nie zrobić. Wybrałeś jednak…

\- Niczego nie wybrałem – warknął, tracąc cierpliwość. – Myślisz, że chciałem mieć cokolwiek do czynienia z tymi degeneratami, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę do czego to wszystko zmierza? Myślisz, że to było dla mnie łatwe? – spytał. – A może sądzisz, że torturowanie tych kobiet sprawiało mi przyjemność? – syknął.

\- Było ich więcej niż jedna? – spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem i zakrył twarz dłońmi. – Merlinie, oczywiście, że było ich więcej niż jedna! Jak ta kobieta nie uciekła ze stacji na twój widok!

\- Legilimecja ma wiele zastosowań – warknął. – Myślisz, że chciałem je pozostawić z takimi wspomnieniami? – spytał.

\- Nie wiem – warknął Harry. – Nic nie wiem. I nie tłumacz mi, że wojna zmusiła cię do czegoś takiego. Nie wiem jak możesz do jasnej cholery sypiać po tym, co zrobiłeś – rzucił i Severus wolałby, aby dostał w twarz. – Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem mnie dotykasz. Jedyne o czym myślę to ty i… - urwał.

Severus wziął głębszy wdech, starając się uspokoić, ale to nie było proste. I wiedział dokładnie w czym tkwi problem. I nie, nie sypiał przez pierwsze lata, dlatego pił. Nie kazał się jednak Potterowi wślizgiwać do swojego łóżka. Zajmować jego czasu i jego domu. Doskonale radził sobie, szukając dowodów niewinności Regulusa. To miało zająć mu czas do końca życia i może nawet kilka dni dłużej. Eliksir, który chciał opatentować pozwalał mu zająć myśli w nocy, więc nawet nie musiał oddawać wszystkich swoich koszmarów do myślodsiewnei. Sama myśl, że Harry mógłby zrozumieć była śmieszna i widział to teraz doskonale jak na dłoni.

Potter się miotał, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Rozłamany pomiędzy tym, co było między nimi, a najnowszymi rewelacjami, którym Severus nie zamierzał zaprzeczać. Jeśli zacząłby rozpamiętywać każdy ze swoich grzechów, cykuta, którą trzymał na jednej z półek posłużyłaby mu za wieczorny napój. Przeżył śmierć Dumbledore'a i powrót Voldemorta.

\- Wychodzę – rzucił Harry.

Zamierzał przeżyć również odejście Pottera.

ooo

Harry nie wrócił do tej nocy do ich łóżka. Ani do ich wspólnych komnat. Skrzat pojawił się rano, wyciągając z szafy ubrania jego byłego kochanka i Severus nie zamierzał poniżać się do tego, aby pytać stworzenie o to ,gdzie podziewa się Potter. Gdyby Harry chciał z nim rozmawiać, pojawiłby się rano na śniadaniu, które w ich komnatach zjadł sam.

To był niemiły powrót do starych przyzwyczajeń. Stół, przy którym siedział był zbyt wielki jak dla jednej osoby. Dawniej jadał śniadania w pracowni lub przy biurku, poprawiając eseje, ale Harry chciał prawdziwego salonu, gdzie mogliby przyjmować gości. Chociaż nie widział jakoś Longbottoma na popołudniowej herbatce u siebie. Minerwa zaczęła przynosić ciastka bez zapowiedzi i irytowało go, że uśmiechała się do niczego za każdym razem, kiedy Harry podawał mu idealną herbatę – dokładnie taką jaką pijał, bez słowa.

Korytarze w lochach były pełne pierwszoroczniaków, którzy jeszcze nie byli świadomi zasad, ale Prefekci zaczynali powoli nad nimi panować. Przynajmniej ci, którzy należeli do tych sensowniejszych Domów, ponieważ niczego dobrego nie należało się spodziewać po Gryfonach. Szeptano, kiedy wszedł do sali i chociaż nie znał jeszcze tych dzieciaków, wiedział, że poprzedni nauczyciel eliksirów nie miał tytułu mistrzowskiego, więc zapewne nawpychał w te głowy idiotyzmów.

\- Nie jemy podczas zajęć, chyba, że waszym pragnieniem jest spędzenie kilku tygodni w skrzydle szpitalnym – powiedział, przechodząc pomiędzy ławkami.

Nie widział nikogo opychającego się słodyczami, ale to był pierwszotygodniowy zwyczaj uczniowski. Zbyt długo ta hałastra spędziła na cukrowym haju podczas wakacji, aby porzucać szybko swoje tradycje. Dwie osoby się zakrztusiły, więc zapewne legenda o tym, że widział wszystko i wszystkich miała ponownie roznieść się po szkole. Nowe pokolenie jeszcze się go nie bało, ale po tej lekcji wszystko miało się zmienić.

\- Otwórzcie podręczniki na stronie osiemdziesiątej drugiej – poinstruował ich i machnął różdżką, żeby na tablicy pojawiły się przepisy na trzy eliksiry. – Zobaczymy, co pamiętacie z ubiegłego roku. Krótki sprawdzian, żebyśmy się dobrze poznali – rzucił, siadając przy swoim biurku.

Wpatrywali się na niego w skrajnym szoku, zapewne sądząc, że to żart, ale podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nich wymownie.

\- Macie tylko te zajęcia, aby przygotować mikstury, które przygotowałem. To dla was za dużo czasu? – spytał i machnął różdżką ponownie.

Kolejny przepis pojawił się na tablicy i dwie Krukonki zbladły, a potem rzuciły się w stronę półek ze składnikami. Dokładnie na taką reakcję liczył. Preferował ciszę na swoich zajęciach i zamierzał zająć tak te ptasie móżdżki, aby miał kilka chwil na przemyślenie tego, co powinien zrobić. Matka Callahana potrzebowała sowy, ale musieli się spotkać. Nie chciał, aby chłopak przywiązywał się do niego, jeśli Maria nie zechce go znać. Zaufanie raz złamane trudno było odzyskać. Harry odszedł, ale liczył się z tym. Nie byli jednak jednej krwi, a to zmieniało postać rzeczy. Nie chciał, aby Callahan miał takie dzieciństwo jak on. Wracając do mugolskiego świata był przerażony za każdym razem. Gdyby nie Lily i dni spędzone z nią, zapewne zwariowałby. Jego matka nie potrafiła go ochronić przed ojcem, więc kiedy kończył bić ją, zabierał się za niego. Odliczał każdy dzień dwumiesięcznych pobytów w domu i niemal uciekał do szkoły, chociaż jego rówieśnicy nie traktowali go wcale lepiej. W Hogwarcie jednak nie był nienawidzony za magię. Część z jego kolegów naprawdę doceniała jego talent, co okazało się potem zgubne, ale przynajmniej nie miał tylko podłych wspomnień z tego jak Syriusz i James znęcali się nad nim. Ciągłe przeprosiny Remusa wcale nie łagodziły sytuacji. Może dlatego po części ucieszyła go wieść o zdradzie Petera. Gdyby tylko Lily żyła – to byłaby pełnia szczęścia.

Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła rozległ się echem w sali, więc zerknął niepewnie w tamtym kierunku i zmełł pod nosem przekleństwo. Machnął różdżką, czyszcząc zawartość kociołka zanim ten wybuchł, niszcząc jego zajęcia oraz perfekcyjny poranek, którego nie miał od dawna. Powrót do Hogwartu nie był takim najgorszym pomysłem. Widział to teraz w wystraszonych oczach tych dzieciaków. Może Harry uważał go za potwora bez serca, ale nie miał na to wpływu. Żadne słowa nie zmieniłyby tego co się stało. Tłumaczenie nie miało sensu. Należało to przeżyć tak jak wszystko inne w życiu i zacząć żyć na nowo.

Nie podnosił się po raz pierwszy ani ostatni zapewne.

\- Zacznij jeszcze raz i dwadzieścia punktów od Hufflepuffu za tworzenie zagrożenia na lekcji – rzucił w stronę chłopaka, którego dolna warga zaczęła drżeć niekontrolowanie.


	4. Chapter 4

Callahan w zasadzie był taki jak Severus zakładał. Chłopak trzymał się z daleka od wszystkiego za co mógł być ukarany, więc dokładnie trzymał się tak znienawidzonego przez każdego ucznia regulaminu szkoły. Trzymał dłonie na stole nieruchomo, obserwując go, kiedy Severus usilnie starał się wyjaśnić im dlaczego mieszanie zgodnie z instrukcjami było takie ważne. Był pewien, że temu chłopcu nie trzeba było tego mówić wcale, ale Callahan nie wydawał się wcale znudzony. A może po prostu najbardziej interesował go Severus, bo dzieciak nie spuszczał z niego wzroku i gdyby nie fakt, że stawał przed Voldemortem przez te całe lata, teraz mógłby mieć pewien problem z prowadzeniem lekcji. Z niewinnością nie radził sobie tak doskonale.

Callahan nie podszedł do niego po zajęciach, ale odwrócił się, zanim wyszedł na korytarz. Może spodziewał się, że Severus go zatrzyma, pytając o wieści od matki. Sprawdził jednak już sowiarnię z powodu nadmiaru czasu o poranku i żaden ptak nie przyniósł wiadomości. Na razie było jeszcze za wcześnie, aby decydować czy jego groźba trafiła na podatny grunt. To nawet nie miało znaczenia, bo ta dwójka nie mogła zostać w mugolskim świecie, a jego majątek był na tyle duży, że Maria nie musiałaby pracować, gdyby nie chciała. Obojgu należała się pensja.

Nie spodziewał się, że kiedy wieczorem wejdzie do swoich komnat, odkryje tam Harry'ego. Potter siedział na kanapie z wyciągniętymi przed siebie nogami i wgapiał się w swoje dłonie, jakby widział je po raz pierwszy w życiu. Zapewne tak objawiały się próby ruszenia komórek nerwowych u Gryfonów. Nie obserwował tego po raz pierwszy. Pewnie również nie ostatni.

\- Chciałem, żebyśmy się mijali cały dzień – powiedział chłopak. – Chciałem, żebyśmy się widywali, żebyś wiedział, że z tobą nie rozmawiam, ale ciebie nigdzie nie było.

Severus uczył w tej szkole tak długo, że znał dokładnie rozkłady zajęć każdego z profesorów i potrafił przemykać korytarzami tak, aby nie wpaść na nikogo. Tego talentu nie doceniał Albus, ale Trelawney i owszem. Spodziewał się, że Harry jednak ucieszy się z faktu, że nie musiał go widzieć na oczy przez cały dzień. W końcu rozstali się na nie do końca dobrej stopie. Nie chciał scen, ale Potter chyba inaczej wyobrażał sobie ten dzień.

\- Chciałem zamanifestować jak bardzo wściekły jestem i odebrałeś mi to – warknął Harry.

Severus westchnął.

\- A potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że to głupie i to my tutaj jesteśmy dorośli – ciągnął dalej Potter, a potem spojrzał ponownie na swoje dłonie. – Nie jestem już wściekły – dodał.

Severus nie powiedział ani słowa, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia czy to dobrze.

\- Nie wiem nawet co czuję – podjął Potter. – Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co czuję, bo nigdy przez myśl nie przyszło mi coś takiego. Myślałem o tobie najgorsze rzeczy, kiedy z Ronem byliśmy dziećmi, ale coś takiego… - urwał i potrząsnął głową. – Nie wiem… Nie wiem co mam zrobić. Czuję, że muszę coś zrobić, ale…

\- Ale nie wiesz co – podpowiedział usłużnie.

Harry spojrzał na niego zirytowany. Severus był pewien, że cała jego złość nie mogła zniknąć. Potter uwielbiał się miotać. To było jego prywatne małe hobby.

\- Nie wiem jak możesz być tak spokojny – warknął Harry.

Severus nie westchnął, ale tylko dlatego, że to zapewne rozsierdziłoby Pottera jeszcze bardziej. A nie zamierzał się kłócić. Nie planował dolewać oliwy do ognia, ale był całkiem świadom jak to będzie teraz wyglądać. Harry będzie czekał na reakcję z jego strony, aby odpowiedzieć gniewem i wyładować się. Nie zamierzał dawać mu tej satysfakcji.

\- Nie, przepraszam – westchnął Potter. – Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić. Po prostu… - zaczął i urwał, a potem schował twarz w dłoniach. – Nie wiem co mam myśleć.

\- Ja ci tego nie powiem – odparł w końcu, ponieważ to była jedyna prawda.

\- Masz syna – powiedział Harry.

\- Owszem – przyznał.

\- Zgwałciłeś kogoś – rzucił Potter.

Severus nawet nie drgnął, ale tym razem nie potwierdził. Coś nieprzyjemnie zacisnęło się wokół jego gardła. Samotność miała swoje plusy. Gdyby nie miał nikogo, nie czułby się teraz tak, jakby ktoś obwinął dłoń wokół jego szyi i powoli dusił go, patrząc jak ulatuje z niego życie. Nie miał pojęcia co ludzie widzieli w związkach.

\- Nie wiem czy mogę z tobą być – przyznał Potter. – Nie wiem czy potrafię.

\- Rozumiem – rzucił spokojnie.

\- I to jest wszystko co masz mi do powiedzenia? – spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem. – Mówię, że się rozstajemy, a ty… - urwał.

\- A mogę cię powstrzymać? – spytał retorycznie.

Harry potrząsnął głową, jakby nie wierzył.

\- Jeśli chciałeś przeprosin, nie tobie się one należą – odparł Severus.

Potter przetarł czoło, które pewnie pokryło się potem. Severus miał wrażenie, że w ich komnatach zrobiło się niemożliwie duszno. Gdyby miał okna, zapewne otworzyłby je, ale potem zapewne musiałby odnowić zaklęcia wymieniające powietrze.

\- Po prostu pozwalasz mi odejść – prychnął Harry. – Obserwowałem jak przez ostatnie miesiące rozpamiętujesz miłość sprzed dwudziestu lat, a mnie puszczasz wolno? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie mieszaj w to Regulusa, bo to nie ma nic wspólnego z nim – odparł Severus.

Dłonie Harry'ego zawinęły się w pięści, kiedy się podnosił.

\- Spodziewałem się, że ta rozmowa będzie wyglądała inaczej – rzucił Potter, mijając go.

Severus miał nawet całkiem klarowną wizję krzyków i zapewne klątw, które przestraszyłyby Ślizgonów w lochach. Cisza była błogosławieństwem. Nie wyzywali się, nie przeklinali, nie przypominali sobie błędów przeszłości. Severus jednak i tak miał wrażenie, że przegrał, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się cicho za Harrym.

ooo

Minerwa spoglądała na niego tak, jakby chciała zapytać. Harry przeniósł swoje rzeczy do kwater, które początkowo miał zajmować i nawet Longbottom podczas śniadania zerkał na nich lekko wystraszony. Jakby spodziewał się, że Severus zwariuje od straty, którą poniósł i zacznie rzucać klątwami na około. Nie potrafił jednak czuć złości, kiedy rozumiał punkt widzenia Harry'ego. Rozstanie się od razu było lepsze niż udawanie, że nic się nie zmieniło. Nie potrafiłby nie czuć do siebie jeszcze większego obrzydzenia, gdyby jego własny kochanek wzdrygałby się od jego dotyku. A nie pocałowali się od czterech dni.

\- Co cię sprowadza, Severusie? – spytała w końcu Minerwa.

Westchnął.

\- Mam syna – powiedział wprost.

Spojrzała na niego zszokowana.

\- Callahan Applebaum – ciągnął dalej. – Pierwszy rok Ravenclawu.

\- Och to dlatego… - zaczęła Minerwa.

\- Nie wiem co pan Potter o nim myśli i nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek uznam dziecko. To będzie zależało od matki. Chcę jednak, żeby pokryto koszty nauki z moich prywatnych kont – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Musisz również wyznaczyć kogoś do sprawdzania jego esejów, żeby nie posądzono mnie o stronniczość.

\- Z tym raczej nie będzie problemów – odparła.

\- Wolę to załatwić od razu – przyznał.

Minerwa skinęła głową, a potem zmarszczyła brwi, jakby czekała na coś jeszcze. Nie miał jednak słów, które mógłby jej ofiarować. Nie chciał się przed nią otwierać. Może ona jedna wiedziała do czego zmusił go Albus Dumbledore.

\- Czy on wie? – spytała wprost kobieta.

\- Nie i wolałbym, żeby to tak pozostało – rzucił, a potem ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

ooo

Subtelna obserwacja, której poddawał dzieciaka nie była taka łatwa. Callahan szybko został otoczony przez kolegów, dla których jego umysł stanowił fascynujący przedmiot. Dzieciaki, które potrafiły docenić jego naturalne zdolności do magii. Eliksiry szły mu znakomicie, ale to nie tym Severus się przejmował. Mugolskie dzieci traktowano teraz z pewną dozą szacunku, jakby dwie wojny, które były za nimi, nauczyły nareszcie czarodziejski świat szacunku dla każdego życia. Nawet Slytherin miał obecnie inny kształt, gdzie zamykanie się na kulturę uważano za słabość. Prefekci musieli to jakoś przekuć na wartości i był zaskoczony, że tak wielu Ślizgonów uczęszczało na mugolskie zajęcia.

Ciche pukanie do jego komnat zaskoczyło go. Niemal spodziewał się skrzata, który zabrałby resztę rzeczy Harry'ego, ale Callahan spoglądał na niego niepewnie, jakby nie był pewien co tutaj w ogóle robi. A Severus nie miał pojęcia jak z nim rozmawiać.

\- Dobry wieczór panie profesorze – rzucił chłopak.

\- Jakiś problem? – spytał, starając się mocno kontrolować swój głos.

Callahan uciekł przed nim nerwowo wzrokiem. W dłoniach ściskał list, zapewne od matki. Severus bez słowa wpuścił go do środka.

\- Napisała do mnie – powiedział chłopak i przygryzł wargę, kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się. – Powiedział pan… - zaczął Callahan i westchnął. – Powiedział pan, że jeśli coś się stanie… To znaczy…

\- Co napisała twoja matka? – spytał wprost.

\- Nic – odparł chłopak. – Ale ja wiem, że on znowu ją uderzył. Nie był szczęśliwy, że nie jestem normalny.

\- Jesteś normalny – poinformował go spokojnie Severus. – Tutaj jest kilka setek uczniów i wszyscy jesteśmy normalni. Po prostu inni – rzucił.

Callahan pokiwał pospiesznie głową.

\- Wiem, ale trudno mu to wyjaśnić – westchnął chłopak.

\- I uważasz, że twojej matce grozi niebezpieczeństwo – podjął Severus, wracając rozmowę na właściwe tory.

Rumieńce na twarzy Callahana nie wyglądały zdrowo.

\- Tak – przyznał chłopak, prostując się lekko. – Może pan coś z tym zrobić? – spytał wprost. – Magia jest cudowna, ale pan profesor na zajęciach mówił, że ma swoje ograniczenia. Starałem się poszukać w bibliotece zaklęć, ale…

\- Nie wolno ci czarować w czasie wakacji – zakończył za niego Severus. – Podaj mi adres waszego domu. Nieopodal Hogwartu jest czarodziejska wioska. Słyszałeś o niej? - spytał.

\- Hogsmeade – powiedział Callahan kiwając głową tak mocno, że cudem tylko nie odpadła.

\- Przeniosę tam twoją matkę, ale nie spotkacie się do soboty. Porozmawiam z dyrektor McGonagall i zobaczymy co da się z tym zrobić – obiecał.

Callahan spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a potem pojawiła się w nich pewna niepewność.

\- Czy pani dyrektor musi wiedzieć? – spytał chłopak.

Severus wziął głębszy wdech, ale znał odpowiedź na to pytanie od bardzo dawna.

\- Tak, musi – odparł spokojnie. – Nie jestem twoim opiekunem, a uczniom pierwszego roku nie wolno wychodzić do Hogsemade nawet z pozwoleniem rodziców. Żaden z profesorów nie pozwoli, aby ta informacja wyszła poza nas. I jesteś bezpieczny w Hogwarcie – powiedział jeszcze. – Bardzo dobrze, że przyszedłeś z tym do mnie – dodał, nie wiedząc tak naprawdę co powinien powiedzieć.

Callahan nadal spoglądał na niego z dziwną mieszanką nadziei i strachu.


	5. Chapter 5

Maria spoglądała na niego z pewnym lękiem, kiedy przenieśli się do Hogsemade. Jej parter – nie mąż – był w szoku, kiedy Severus wszedł do ich mieszkania późnym wieczorem. Robił to dostatecznie często w przeszłości, żeby wiedzieć jak wywrzeć odpowiednie wrażenie. Mugol cofnął się aż pod ścianę, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. I Severus mógł go zabić w tej samej chwili, ale nie przyszedł tutaj w tym celu. Aportowali się do Hogsmeade i Maria przyglądała mu się ze zmarszczką między brwiami tak głęboką, że trudno było ją zignorować.

\- Skąd… - zaczęła kobieta. – Wiem, że magia jest… ale…

\- Nie podąża za tobą żadne zaklęcie – odparł Severus. – Callahan poinformował mnie, że chyba ma pani kłopoty – dodał.

Kobieta przybladła lekko i objęła się dłońmi. Jej ubrania znajdowały się w pojedynczej torbie, którą zdążyła spakować, kiedy czekał, trzymając na końcu różdżki tego przeklętego mugola. Czasami Voldemort miał rację i pozbywanie się śmieci miało swój sens. Nie mógł wrócić jednak do starych zwyczajów, kiedy świat był nareszcie wolny.

\- Nie wiem… - zaczęła i rozejrzała się wokół.

Zatrzymali się na skraju wioski i Severus miał plan.

\- Są przygotowane dla pani pokoje. Hogwart znajduje się niedaleko. Jeszcze w tym tygodniu zobaczy się pani z synem – obiecał jej, nie wiedząc co jeszcze miałby dodać.

Kobieta spoglądała na niego jeszcze mniej pewnie niż przed chwilą, co było dziwne. A może po latach maltretowania czekała po prostu jak coś co z pozoru wydawało się niebem, zamieni się w kolejne piekło. Severus nie miał dla niej całkiem dobrych wieści.

\- Nie mam pieniędzy – przyznała. – Ubrania Callahana i…

\- Wszystko jest przygotowane – powiedział krótko i westchnął. – Wyjaśnię o co chodzi, kiedy znajdziemy się w zajeździe – obiecał jej.

Spoglądała na niego nadal niepewnie, ale przynajmniej ruszyła w stronę miasteczka, kiedy wskazał jej drogę dłonią. Nie był przyzwyczajony do obecności kobiet. Nie potrafił zachowywać się szarmancko. Nie stanowił jednego z czystokrwistych dupków – jak nazywał ich Harry, kiedy przyjęcia ministerialne zaczynały nużyć ich obu. Przynajmniej prasa dała im spokój.

Rosmerta nie mrugnęła nawet okiem, kiedy wyłożył złoto za cały miesiąc z góry, a potem zaprowadziła ich do skromnie wyglądającego pokoju. Maria nie wydawała się zawiedziona. Jej dom, w którym mieszkała z chłopcem przypominał ruinę. Severus widział pozostałości po wybuchach magii Callahana z lat wcześniejszych na suficie. Dzieciak nie był potężny, ale była w nim pewna interesująca moc.

Nie usiadł, czując się fatalnie, ponieważ sądził, że mają więcej czasu. Kobieta jednak domagała się wyjaśnień, chociaż nie powiedziała ani słowa na razie. Widział to w jej wzroku. W tym jak bardzo niepokoiła się.

\- Nauczyciele w Hogwarcie zawsze… - zaczęła i urwała.

\- Nie. Szkoła interesuje się uczniami, tylko kiedy owi uczniowie proszą o pomoc. A wtedy sytuacje rozwiązuje Ministerstwo. Pedagodzy mają za zadanie jedynie zająć się uczniem w czasie roku szkolnego. To szkoła z internatem, więc to rozumie się samo przez się – rzucił. – Wiesz o wojnie? – spytał wprost.

Spojrzała na niego pewnie.

\- Jest wiele wojen – odparła.

Severus wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Kilkanaście lat temu powrócił bardzo zły czarodziej – zaczął. – Magia ma wiele obliczy. Hogwart dba o to, aby dzieci poznały tylko te dobre, ale czasem ktoś posuwa się za daleko. Czasami do głosu dochodzi czarna magia i tak było wtedy. Wybuchła wojna, chociaż nie mamy wojsk i nie było zbyt wielu wielkich bitew. Zresztą celem nie byli inni czarodzieje, ale mugole… - wyjaśnił. – Wy – dodał, kiedy nie zobaczył rozpoznania w oczach kobiety. – Jesteście niemagiczni i nazywamy was mugolami. Wychowałem się tak jak Callahan w świecie mugoli, ale czasem bardzo rzadko rodzi się dziecko z takimi zdolnościami. Moja matka była czarownicą…

\- My nie mamy nikogo takiego – wtrąciła Maria pospiesznie.

Severus przetarł zmęczoną twarz i wziął głębszy wdech.

\- To do czego zmierzam to to, że to ja jestem ojcem twojego dziecka – powiedział w końcu wprost.

Kobieta nie wyglądała na przerażoną. Spoglądała na niego jedynie, jakby czekała na wyjaśnienia. Zapewne wydawało się jej to świetnym żartem.

\- Nie pamiętasz jak zaszłaś w ciążę – rzucił Severus. – Opowiem ci – dodał.

ooo

Wrócił do Hogwartu, czując się fatalnie. Kobieta nie wyrzuciła go ze swojego pokoju, ale nie potrafiła spojrzeć w jego kierunku. Nie wrzeszczała. Może dlatego że Severus nie oddał jej wspomnień. Na razie tylko opowiedział jej o wojnie i o tym jak wiele zła działo się w tym czasie. Zapewne miała wiele do przemyślenia i nie dziwił się jej. Może mu nawet nie uwierzyła, ale faktem było, że nie pamiętała chwili poczęcia i to musiało ją nurtować przez lata. Callahan miał magię. I kiedy spoglądała na niego z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy, zapewne doszukała się jego rysów w profilu własnego dziecka. Jego legendarna bladość nie była tylko efektem długiego przebywania bez słońca w laboratorium.

Zostawił jej pieniądze na stole, ale upewnił się przy wyjściu, że Rosemrta zajrzy do niej za kilka godzin i przyniesie jej kolację. Nie powinna zostać sama, ale on nie znał nikogo, kto mógłby przy niej być. Był środek tygodnia i Callahan musiał zostać w zamku. Wykradanie dzieciaka z Hogwartu na pewno nie było dawaniem dobrego przykładu innym. Poza tym był całkiem świadom tego, że Minerwa obserwowała go.

Na pewno nie spodziewał się, że wpadnie na błoniach na Harry'ego. Potter musiał wracać ze spaceru, bo nogawki jego spodni były przemoczone od wieczornej rosy. Severus przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie powinien przyspieszyć, aby dać mu więcej przestrzeni, ale Harry nawet na niego nie spojrzał, kiedy wchodzili razem do zamku, co paradoksalnie bolało jeszcze bardziej.

\- Gdzie byłeś? – padło pytanie i Severus niemal sądził, że się przesłyszał.

Miał zejść właśnie do lochów, ale kiedy się odwrócił zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry stał kilka metrów od niego w ciemnym korytarzu.

\- W Hogsemade – odparł ostrożnie. – Rozmawiałem z Marią Applebaum – dodał.

Harry był zaskoczony.

\- O czym z nią rozmawiałeś? – spytał Potter.

Severus wziął głębszy wdech.

\- A o czym mógłbym z nią rozmawiać? – odbił piłeczkę.

\- Coś jest z Callahanem? – zainteresował się Harry.

Severus nie uciekł przed nim wzrokiem. Harry nie patrzył na niego z nienawiścią. Chyba mieli właśnie teraz podjąć próbę porozumienia się. Unikał pokoju nauczycielskiego jak mógł. Nie mijali się na korytarzach, bo jego trasa była stała i dotyczyła jedynie lochów. Harry nie miał powodu schodzić na najniższe piętra, skoro już nie mieszkali razem. W jego komnatach było nienaturalnie cicho.

\- Powiedziałem jej o wojnie – odparł Severus. – Jej mugolski… partner ją bije – dodał.

Harry spoglądał na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Przeniosłem ją do Hogsmeade. Postaram się, żeby zostali w czarodziejskim świecie, jeśli będzie chciała – dodał.

\- Naprawdę zamierzasz zająć się dzieckiem? – spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.

Severus zbił usta w wąską kreskę. Machnął różdżką, wyciszając wszystko wokół nich. Było po ciszy nocnej, ale obaj wiedzieli, że uczniowie uwielbiali włóczyć się po zamku. Korytarz Hogwartu to nie było miejsce do tego, aby rozmawiać na takie tematy. Nawet nie ze względu na jego już porządnie nadszarpniętą reputację. Callahan nie powinien dowiedzieć się o swoim faktycznym ojcu z plotek. O ile kiedykolwiek miał poznać prawdę.

\- To zależy od jego matki. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie chciała mnie znać, ale będą zabezpieczeni finansowo. Nie muszą wracać do mugolskiego świata – warknął. – Sądzisz, że jestem potworem? Jeśli zabierze Callahana z Hogwartu, poinformowałem ją o innych szkołach magii, do których dziecko może uczęszczać. Byłoby bolesnym, gdyby zerwali z czarodziejskim światem przeze mnie – dodał.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Czego się spodziewałeś?! – spytał wprost.

\- Że nigdy jej nie powiesz – przyznał Harry słabo. – Wiedziałeś tylko ty i ja. A ja nie powiedziałbym nikomu.

\- Jakie szlachetne z twojej strony – sarknął.

\- Nie sprawiasz, że to jest proste – warknął Harry. – Staram się jak mogę nie robić scen, ale…

\- Minerwa wie, że Callahan jest moim synem – wszedł mu w słowo pospiesznie. – Nie wie jak i nie wie dlaczego, bo to nie jej sprawa, ale jestem pewien, że zrozumiałaby do czego popychał nas Albus Dumbledore.

\- Nie zwalaj tego na Albusa – warknął Harry.

\- Mógł mnie wyciągnąć stamtąd, ale nigdy tego nie zrobił. W zamian kazał mi zostać i stać się najbliższym powiernikiem Czarnego Pana. Sądzisz, że sadziliśmy razem kwiatki, żebym mógł zdobyć te wszystkie informacje? – spytał wprost.

\- Tak to usprawiedliwiasz?! – spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.

\- A czy ja się usprawiedliwiam? – zainteresował się. – Mogłem ci nigdy nie powiedzieć. Mogłem skłamać, ale nie zrobiłem tego, bo uważałem, że zasłużyłeś na coś więcej. Przedstawiam ci czyste fakty. Nie wypieram się tego, że ją zgwałciłem. Wie o tym. Rozmawiałem z nią dzisiaj. Nie oddałem jej wspomnień, ale ona wie, że nie żartowałem. Mówiłem jej o wojnie i o tym kto ją zakończył. Kto jakąś rolę spełnił w tym szaleństwie.

Harry spoglądał na niego tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jednocześnie nie mógł się zmusić. I Severus dobrze znał to spojrzenie. Kolejny konflikt, w którym znajdował się Harry. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni.

\- Jeśli oczekujesz przeprosin, nie dostaniesz ich. Zrobiłem to, co konieczne, aby ocalić życia. Jedyne osoby, które zasługują na moje przeprosiny to Callahan i Maria Applebaum. Z Marią rozmawiałem i przeprosiłem – poinformował go sztywno Severus. – Obaj chyba zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że wyjaśnianie za co chcę przeprosić jedenastolatka nie byłoby na miejscu. Na pewno nie leżałoby w jego interesie.

Harry drgnął lekko, jakby dostał w twarz i to było coś nowego.

\- I tak dla twojej wiadomości, ponieważ uwielbiasz wyciągać w takich chwilach Regulusa. On zrozumiałby – rzucił Severus, obracając się na pięcie w kierunku lochów.


	6. Chapter 6

Trudno było odgadnąć czy Callahan rozmawiał z matką. Chłopak był dla niego enigmą. Nie rozmawiał za wiele nawet ze swoimi kolegami z Wieży. Wydawał się ostrożny, kiedy zabierał się za krojenie składników eliksirów, jakby nie dowierzał swoim umiejętnościom. Severus nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na stawianie niesłusznie stopni w swojej klasie. Warzenie było czynnością niebezpieczną i każde z tych dzieci musiało się tego nauczyć. Musieli wyjść z Hogwartu z przynajmniej tą świadomością, że jeśli nie są w stanie niczego przygotować należycie – nie powinni tego nigdy robić.

Pojawił się na śniadaniu tego dnia, ponieważ nie mógł cały czas unikać Pottera. Harry zresztą wydawał się specjalnie go odszukiwać, kiedy nie widzieli się przez kilka dni z rzędu. Ich dziwny taniec trwał i nie był do końca przekonany czy będzie w stanie długo to znieść. Hogwart był jego domem. Może Minerwa miała rację twierdząc, że obaj się ukrywali w tych murach, bo tylko tu czuli się bezpiecznie, ale nie zamierzał się z nią sprzeczać w tej kwestii. W żadnym innym miejscu nie czuł się tak dobrze.

Harry spojrzał na niego przelotnie i przy stole zaczęło panować charakterystyczne napięcie. Pozostali musieli wiedzieć, że Potter przeprowadził się. Może spodziewali się tego od samego początku. Potter musiał uchodzić w ich głowach za szaleńca, skoro z własnej woli postanowił z nim zamieszkać. Weasley i Longbottom nadal wydawali się nie wierzyć w to co było pomiędzy nimi w przeszłości. I pewnie odczuwali pewną satysfakcję, że jednak mieli rację. Zrobił coś, co odrzuciło Pottera ostatecznie. I nigdy nie mieli wrócić do tego co było.

Zjadł śniadanie w ciszy, jak zawsze nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi. Po tylu latach większość zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie przychodził tutaj po konwersacje i wymienianie uprzejmości. Pozostali byli niegdyś jego uczniami, więc nadal była w nich część tego strachu, który odczuwali przed laty, kiedy znajdowali się w jego klasie.

Wyszedł powiewając szatami i nie spoglądał za siebie.

ooo

Pukanie do drzwi zaskoczyło go. Było dostatecznie późno, aby mógł zacząć odejmować punkty. Nie był pewien kto jednak byłby na tyle idiotą, żeby dowłóczyć się do jego prywatnych pokoi. Otworzył z różdżką w dłoni. Pewne środki bezpieczeństwa nigdy nie pozostały za nim. Wojna mogła się zakończyć, ale on nie był dobrym człowiekiem. Został oczyszczony z zarzutów przez Ministerstwo, ale to nie przekonało wszystkich. Lucjusz też dostatecznie długo wymykał się sprawiedliwości.

Harry stał na korytarzu i spoglądał na ścianę, jakby w mroku dostrzegał cokolwiek. Był blady i wydawał się wyczerpany. Jeśli to miała być jednak kolejna kłótnia, Severus nie pisał się na nią.

\- Mogę wejść? – spytał Potter cicho.

\- Zapomniałeś czegoś? – zainteresował się.

Wydawało mu się, że Harry jakimś cudem opustoszył ich komnaty w rekordowym czasie. To tylko dowodziło tego jak bardzo nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Bolało również tylko na początku. O wiele łatwiej było później czuć złość, nazywając w myślach Pottera tchórzem. Mężczyzna miał odwagę popatrzeć mu prosto w oczy dopiero o wiele później. Może wtedy, kiedy jego własna złość nabrała kształtów i pełnej siły. Nie zamierzał być ponownie popychadłem. Workiem do bicia kolejnej niespokojnej duszy. Każde z niepowodzeń Voldemorta odciskało się na nim przez lata. Szaleńca już nie było, ale przed nim stał Harry Potter. Może tak naprawdę nie dostrzegał już różnicy pomiędzy nimi oboma.

Harry zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i wypuścił powietrze przez nos. A potem spojrzał na niego zirytowany. I z tą złością radził sobie już wcześniej. Nie przerażała go. Niektórzy uważali, że Potter był najsilniejszym czarodziejem na świecie. On znał wszystkie sekrety tej wojny. I był świadom tego, że Harry szczególny był tylko pod względem swojej odwagi. Poza tym był równie śmiertelny co każdy inny. I wbrew temu co sądzono, potrafił odczuwać nienawiść.

\- Chcę porozmawiać – powiedział Potter, chociaż to było stwierdzanie oczywistości.

\- A jeśli ja nie chcę? – spytał wprost.

Nie do końca wiedział jaka emocja pojawiła się na twarzy mężczyzny, zanim ten odwrócił się zapewne po to, aby zniknąć ponownie w ciemnym korytarzu. Severus złapał go za rękaw szaty, nim zdążył się zastanowić nad tym co robi. Kiedy Harry odwrócił się w ponownie w jego stronę, jego oczy błyszczały pod grubymi szkłami okularów.

Severus na pewno nie spodziewał się, że zostanie tak ciasno objęty. Był zbyt przygotowany do walki, aby wiedzieć jak powinien zareagować, więc po prostu wciągnął Pottera do salonu, który jeszcze nie tak dawno był ich i zamknął za nimi drzwi. Harry nie puszczał go, jakby bał się, że kiedy się rozdzielą stanie się coś złego. Severus nie był pewien co powinien o tym myśleć, ale było mu coraz ciężej oddychać. I nie znosił tego uczucia. Nienawidził bezsilności Harry'ego. Ani swojej własnej. Dawno już przysiągł sobie, że zawsze będzie miał kontrolę nad swoim życiem. Nie pozwolił ojcu złamać się, ale niedługo potem Albus Dumbledore zaczął ponownie go niszczyć. I z tym nie mógł zrobić już nic.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział Harry całkiem szczerze w jego kołnierz.

\- Wiem – odparł spokojnie, starając się, aby jego głos nie drżał.

Objął mniejsze ciało dłońmi z pewną ostrożnością. Harry jednak nie wzdrygnął się, co chyba było dobrym znakiem.

\- Kochasz mnie? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Ja… - zająknął się. – Tak – powiedział w końcu, ponieważ to byłoby idiotyzmem udawać, że jest inaczej.

Harry zmiękł w jego ramionach.

\- Nie wiem co z tym zrobić – przyznał Potter.

\- Przejdzie – obiecał mu z westchnieniem.

\- Ten konflikt? – spytał Harry.

\- Miłość – odparł całkiem szczerze i tym razem Potter zesztywniał.

Mężczyzna odepchnął się od niego, ale nie odszedł. Zamiast tego spoglądał na niego z bliska swoimi o wiele za wielkimi oczami. Severus mógł się niemal w nich przejrzeć.

\- Nie – warknął Harry. – Zwariowałeś?! To akurat nie przejdzie. Nie wiem co zrobić z tą sytuacją. Najgorsze jest to, że cię znam. I wiem, że nie zrobiłeś niczego z przyjemności, ale to nadal jest trudne. I zachowałem się… - urwał i wziął głębszy wdech. – Nie powinienem był ci mówić tych wszystkich rzeczy…

\- Nie powiedziałeś niczego – pocieszył go Severus.

\- Nie, zrobiłem coś gorszego. Odszedłem – powiedział Harry. – I chcę do ciebie wrócić. Nie wiem tylko… - urwał. – Nie umiem na ciebie nie patrzeć inaczej. I wczoraj kiedy na ciebie wpadłem, pomyślałem, że mogłeś nie przeżyć tej wojny. Może gdyby nie to co robiłeś, byłbyś martwy. Może… - urwał ponownie, ale tym razem patrzył tylko na niego z jakąś dziwną desperacją.

Może sądził, że Severus miał jakiekolwiek odpowiedzi. Tak naprawdę jednak nie znał nawet pytań, które powinny być w tej sytuacji zadane. Nie oczekiwał rozgrzeszenia. Podejrzewał, że jednak nie zapomni, chociaż tak mocno się starał przez te lata. I może na tym polegał jego błąd.

\- Prawda jest taka, że jestem cholernym egoistą. Nie mogę bez ciebie żyć. I cieszę się, że żyjesz. I jeśli musiałeś robić to wszystko, żeby przeżyć, nie obchodzi mnie to. Jakaś cząstka mnie jednak chce być wściekła i pamiętać. I potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że najmniejszym problemem jest jak ja się czuję – powiedział Harry.

A potem spojrzał na niego. I może byłoby łatwiej, gdyby nie patrzył.

\- I nie jest ważne co zrobiłeś pod przymusem, ale to jak radzisz sobie teraz, i co robisz teraz, kiedy faktycznie nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć – ciągnął dalej Harry.

Ton głosu mężczyzny był pewny, silny. Severus jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak zagubiony.

\- I przejdziemy przez to razem – podjął Harry. – Przejdziemy przez to razem, ponieważ tak.

\- Świetny argument – wtrącił, kiedy w końcu w jego głowie pojawiła się jakaś myśl.

Harry'emu nie drgnęła nawet powieka. Wydawać by się mogło, że nawet nie mrugał.

\- Jeśli mi wybaczysz, że odszedłem, chciałbym wrócić – dodał Potter o wiele ciszej.

I pytanie, które zawisło w powietrzu wcale nie było przyjemne. Nie do końca wiedział, co powiedzieć i to przerażało go najbardziej. Nie spodziewał się, że Harry wróci. Sądził, że zredukowali się do otwartej wrogości, która miała się przerodzić w zimną wojnę, którą prowadzili niegdyś, w murach tej samej szkoły. Wrócili do Hogwartu i wszystko wydawało się zaczynać od nowa.

\- Mam syna – przypomniał mu.

\- A ja mam dom, w którym mogliby zamieszkać, jeśli chciałbyś zostawić kamienicę, w której mieszkaliśmy przed Hogwartem. Masz tam laboratorium w piwnicy. Dom Syriusza nie posiada żadnych pomieszczeń, które mogłyby spełnić tę rolę. Poza tym jest położony w mugolskim świecie. Matka Callahana zapewne czułaby się bezpieczniej wśród niemagicznych sąsiadów – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Przemyślałeś to wcześniej? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie – przyznał Potter. – Ale to wydaje się odpowiednie. Jeśli nie zabierze dziecka z Hogwartu.

\- Jeśli będzie chciała mieć ze mną coś do czynienia – dokończył za niego Severus.

\- Tak – przyznał Harry. – Ale cokolwiek się stanie, będziemy w tym razem – powtórzył uparcie i może nie przekonywał siebie, ale głównie Severusa.

Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry stał przed nim z tą dziwną determinacją na twarzy, której nauczył się nie lekceważyć. Ten błąd popełnili nieliczni. I obecnie spoczywali w całkiem zgrabnych mogiłach. Nie był pewien czy miał być pierwszym, który zarzuciłby kłam pewności siebie Pottera i przeżyć. Gdyby miał tę wiarę, zapewne przenosiłby góry.

\- Poradzimy sobie – zapewnił go Harry, przybierając tym razem o wiele łagodniejszy ton i zaczął głaskać dłonią jego kark. – Poradzimy sobie – powtórzył.

Severus zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się jedynie w jego głos.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry został w ich komnatach tej nocy, ale jedyne co robili to przytulali się tuż przed snem, który zmorzył ich o wiele za późno. Nie był pewien do końca czy kiedy obudzi się rano, nie okaże się to jednym z tych pokrętnych koszmarów. Nie wierzył w nocne mary, ale sądził też, że legenda o bazyliszku była wyłącznie bajką, którą straszono dzieci w Hogwarcie. Potter udowodnił mu jak zawsze, że nie miał w tym względzie racji.

I podobnie sytuacja miała się obecnie. Obudził się z ciepłym, znajomym ciałem u boku. Zbyt długie kosmyki Pottera łaskotały jego nos i to też było czymś, co było spodziewane o tej porze. Harry przeważnie spał dłużej od niego, poza tymi nielicznymi dniami, kiedy Severus wypił o jedną lampkę wina za dużo. I po każdych odwiedzinach u rodziny Granger-Weasley, bo wtedy potrzebował kilku chwil, aby odespać ból głowy, z którym wracał. Ronald być może był dorosły na papierze, ale z pewnych rzeczy – takich jak bezmyślność – nie wyrastało się po prostu.

Nie zabrał ramienia spod głowy Harry'ego i fakt, że został jednak w łóżku wydał mu się idiotycznie sentymentalny. Niczego nie zmieniłoby, gdyby wstał, ale nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Harry wyglądał tak spokojnie i tak prawidłowo w tym momencie. Jeśli obaj się obudzą, będą musieli zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością, a to nie było najłatwiejsze.

Minerwa ostrzegła go, że Callahan poprzedniego wieczoru udał się do Hogsmeade pod opieką Longbottoma ze wszystkich ludzi. Nikt nie dobijał się w środku nocy do jego komnat, więc chłopiec zapewne nie pragnął jego rychłej śmierci, ale nie był pewien co Maria zamierzała mu powiedzieć. Nie wydawała się jedną z tych kobiet, które szukały zemsty za wszelką cenę. Callahan przeżył już dostatecznie wiele z ojcem, który bił ich oboje. Wyjawienie tajemnicy jego pojawienia się na świecie na pewno nie pomogłaby w niczym. Severus jednak nie rozumiał nigdy kobiet i nie potrafił przewidzieć ich ruchów.

\- Nie śpisz? – spytał Potter.

\- Nie – przyznał krótko i rzeczowo.

Nie miał pojęcia, co miałby dodać. Nie wiedział jak mają teraz rozmawiać. I dlatego też pobudkę odciągał jak długo mógł. Harry chyba wyczuł jego nerwowość, bo zesztywniał w jego ramionach i próbował się podnieść. Severus jednak objął go tylko mocniej.

\- To jest w porządku? – spytał Potter wprost. – Ja z tobą w łóżku? – uściślił.

\- Tak – powiedział krótko. – Po prostu leż – dodał, nie wiedząc, gdzie ich to zaprowadzi tym razem.

ooo

Zostali w ich komnatach na śniadanie i Severus prawie tego żałował, bo kiedy tylko wszedł do swojej sali, poczuł wbity w swoje plecy wzrok. I doskonale wiedział kto tak usilnie się mu przypatruje. Callahan nie wyglądał na wzburzonego czy przerażonego. Patrzył na niego z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem, nie robiąc nic więcej. Severus starał się spokojnie prowadzić lekcje, ale to nie było aż tak proste. Przeżył Voldemorta i najwyraźniej Harry'ego Pottera. Pomylił się wtedy, ale teraz był pewien, że złamie go jedenastolatek. Nigdy nie uważał się za tchórza, ale rozmowa z Marią Applebaum należała do tych wydarzeń w jego życiu, które napędziły mu największego stracha. Nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek był tak przerażony i idiotycznie sądził, że to uczucie zniknie, kiedy będzie miał to za sobą.

Nigdy nie będzie miał tego za sobą jednak tak naprawdę.

Lekcja minęła tak szybko, że niemal nie zauważył, że faktycznie jego uczniowie przygotowali odpowiednie mikstury. Na szczęście nie było wypadków i może fakt, że pokolenie ich rodziców warzyło w domach eliksiry sprawił, że te wywary, które stały na jego biurku mogłyby nosić miano przyzwoitych. Najlepsze oczywiście należały do Callahana i jego małej koleżanki z Ravenclawu, z którą stali się nierozłączni.

Chłopak podszedł do jego biurka jako ostatni i Severus starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Większość uczniów wyszła już i Callahan w końcu odchrząknął zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Rozmawiałem wczoraj z moją mamą – poinformował go dzieciak. – Chciała, żeby pan przyszedł do niej, kiedy nie będzie pan tak zajęty – rzucił Callahan.

Severus nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Jak się czuje twoja mama? – spytał pospiesznie, zanim dziecko zdążyło wyjść na korytarz.

Gra świateł sprawiała, że jeszcze bardziej przypominał jego samego sprzed lat. Ta sama blada cera i wystające kości, rysy tylko nieznacznie łagodniejące z wiekiem.

Callahan wziął głębszy wdech, jakby nie wiedział jak to wyrazić.

\- Jest inna – przyznał chłopak. – Chyba… - urwał. – Chyba czuje się lepiej, ale była smutna, kiedy rozmawialiśmy wczoraj – przyznał.

\- Smutna? – podchwycił Severus, czując się trochę jak idiota, kiedy przesłuchiwał dziecko.

\- Zamyślona – uściślił Callahan. – Myślę, że boi się tego świata – przyznał.

\- Świat czarodziejski jest inny – rzucił ostrożnie Severus.

Callahan szybko pokiwał głową.

\- Tak i mama nie ma magii – podchwycił chłopak. – Więc wszystkiego się boi, ale z drugiej strony powiedziała, że jest szczęśliwa, że znalazłem swój świat. Tylko… Jeśli to jest mój świat, a nie jej…

\- Matki nie zostawiają swoich dzieci – poinformował go całkiem poważnie Severus.

Nie ważne jak bardzo ojciec bił jego własną rodzicielkę, nie oddała go do sierocińca, nie wyrzuciła. Siedzieli w tym we dwoje.

\- Ale ja nie chcę, żeby ona była nieszczęśliwa – powiedział Callahan, ponieważ to oczywiście było całkiem logiczne.

Severus jednak nie posiadał uniwersalnego przepisu na szczęście.

\- Pójdzie pan się z nią zobaczyć? – spytał Callahan.

\- Jeszcze dzisiejszego wieczora – obiecał mu, chociaż jego serce biło ze strachu tak mocno, że prawie czuł je w gardle.

ooo

Harry spoglądał na niego niepewnie, kiedy Severus założył płaszcz. Rozmawiali o tym wcześniej. Nie chciał, aby Potter poszedł z nim na to spotkanie. Nawet jako ciche wsparcie. To było bezsensowne. Nie miał pojęcia, co Potter miałby tam robić. Słuchać ich krzyków? Bronić go? Sam nie znajdował nic, co mogłoby sensownie przemówić do kobiety. Wyjaśnienia, że była wojna wcale nie umniejszały jej bólu.

\- Pójdę z tobą – rzucił Potter.

\- Nie – powiedział krótko.

\- Ale – zaczął Harry.

\- Nie – powtórzył ostrzej i Potter zbił usta w wąską kreskę, a potem zawinął ręce na piersi.

\- Mógłbym…

\- Wyjaśnić jej dlaczego została zgwałcona? – spytał Severus wprost. – A jeśli chce odzyskać swoje wspomnienia? – spytał.

Harry drgnął, a potem schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- Chcę coś zrobić – jęknął Potter.

\- Ponieważ jesteś Gryfonem – prychnął Severus. – Nie masz esejów do poprawienia?

\- Nie zadaję ich, żeby mieć wolne wieczory – poinformował go poważnie Harry.

\- Merlinie. Będziesz najbardziej kochanym nauczycielem w tej szkole – westchnął Severus. – I jesteś największym idiotą. Nie chodzi o to, żeby cię kochali, ale coś potrafili, kiedy skończą Hogwart. Wyniki ich OWUTEMów świadczą o tym jak uczysz, a wtedy mamy w szkole zewnętrznych egzaminatorów – poinformował go całkiem poważnie i odczuł tylko niewielkie wyrzuty sumienia na widok przerażonej miny Harry'ego.

Wyszedł, zanim Potter zorientowałby się, co jest grane.

Droga do Hogsmeade minęła o wiele za szybko. Z czasem działo się coś dziwnego, bo kiedy wspinał się po schodach na piętro, gdzie znajdował się pokój Marii, to się mu z kolei wydawało niekończącą się wędrówką. Zapukał do drzwi, czując się nieswojo. Rosmerta poinformowała go, że jej lokatorka nie opuszczała budynku, schodząc tylko po jedzenie i picie. Rozmawiały wyłącznie o czarodziejskim świecie, który kobieta chciała ewidentnie poznać. Wojna interesowała ją również, ale Rosmerta nie przepadała za tym tematem, więc starała się nie wchodzić w szczegóły. To nadal było trudne dla każdego z nich.

\- Proszę – usłyszał i wsunął się do środka.

Maria spoglądała na niego ze spokojem na twarzy, ale widział jak drżały jej dłonie, więc nawet nie wchodził głębiej do pomieszczenia. Został przy samych drzwiach, czując się na intruz, którym pomimo zaproszenia był.

\- Pytałam Callahana o pana – przyznała kobieta.

Nie drgnął nawet.

\- Wiem o wojnie – ciągnęła dalej, a potem spojrzała na swoje dłonie. – Nie wiem jak to działa, ale nie chcę z powrotem moich wspomnień – poinformowała go z zaskakującą pewnością siebie. – To nie zrobi niczego dobrego – rzuciła, przełykając ciężko.

Skinął jedynie głową, nie wiedząc co teraz.

\- Rozmawiałam z Callahanem, ale nie wiedziałam, co mam mu powiedzieć – przyznała, a potem spojrzała na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Może nie wiedzieć – powiedział, przełykając ciężko.

Spojrzała na niego zaskakująco ostro.

\- Pozostawiam to do pani decyzji. Nie musi wiedzieć, ale będę was wspierał jak długo będzie pani chciała. Callahan martwił się, że nie podoba się pani czarodziejski świat – dodał pospiesznie, chyba pierwszy raz czując potrzebę mówienia, aby zagłuszyć ciszę.

\- Nie chcę, żeby to tak wyglądało – powiedziała. – Jest pan… Jesteś jego ojcem. Widzę to teraz, kiedy na niego patrzę. I nie chcę pamiętać co się stało. Nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Przeraża mnie, że ty to pamiętasz. Myślałam, że chcesz nas oboje. Że chcesz nas zabrać ze swojego świata i stworzyć rodzinę, ale pytałam o ciebie. Podobno spotykasz się z tym czarodziejem, który uratował was wszystkich. Niektórzy twierdzą, że gdyby nie ty, ta wojna nie zakończyłaby się – ciągnęła dalej. – Callahan dotąd sądził, że jego ojciec go nienawidzi – westchnęła, a potem spojrzała na niego jeszcze raz z determinacją, która go zaskoczyła. – I mam mu nie powiedzieć, że jego ojciec jest bohaterem? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie jestem bohaterem – powiedział.

\- Nie, nie uważasz się za bohatera, ale Callahan na pewno nie zasługuje na to, aby czuł się przywiązany do człowieka, który bił nas oboje – poinformowała go. – Możesz się nie uważać za bohatera, ale w oczach ludzi stąd i w oczach mojego syna jesteś nim. I zrobimy to dla niego, bo Callahan zasługuje na więcej. Powiem mu, że jesteś jego ojcem. I nie powiemy mu jak to się stało. I nigdy do tego więcej nie wrócimy. To będzie nasza tajemnica – powiedziała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i Severus nie wierzył w to co słyszał.

\- Chcesz… - zaczął.

\- Chcę, żeby Callahan był szczęśliwy – poinformowała go całkiem poważnie. – Musimy go wychować na dobrego człowieka.

\- Dobrego czarodzieja – powiedział, kiedy zaczął rozumieć do czego zmierzała.

I nie umknęło mu, że ona nadal nie powiedziała, co o nim myśli.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry czekał na niego pomimo późnej pory i Severus tego obawiał się najbardziej. Nie miał pojęcia jak i o czym mieliby rozmawiać. Maria Applebaum była najbardziej zdumiewającą kobietą, jaką poznał kiedykolwiek. Musiała zdawać sobie sprawę, że sama świadomość o wspomnieniach, które jej zabrano, miała dręczyć ją do końca życia, ale nie chciała ich odzyskać. Nie planowała go nienawidzić, a zapewne wiedziała, że ich relacja nie wyglądałaby zbyt dobrze, gdyby zabrał tę barierę, którą utworzył w jej umyśle niegdyś.

Paradoksalnie o wiele łatwiej było modyfikować umysły już złamane. Stawały się bardzo podatne na manipulacje. Brzydził się tym równie mocno, co samym aktem, ale starał się, aby mugole ocalili chociaż swoje myśli, jeśli ich ciała zostawały złamane przez niegodziwości, do których go zmuszono. Voldemort uwielbiał zostawiać przy życiu swoje ofiary, aby pamiętały. Aby do końca swoich dni zadawały sobie pytania kim byli ludzie, którzy na nich napadli oraz czy magia istniała naprawdę. Większość z nich sama wpędzała się w obłęd.

\- Jesteś dość milczący – rzucił Potter, siadając naprzeciwko niego.

Harry objął jego dłonie swoimi, jakby chciał go w ten sposób wesprzeć. Jego świat stawał powoli na głowie. Może złość Pottera trzymała go w pionie do tej pory. Miał z czym walczyć, a do tego był przyzwyczajony. Trudniej było odpychać kogoś, kto go znał i doskonale wiedział o jego zwyczaju zamykania się w sobie. Nie żartował, kiedy mówił, że Regulus zrozumiałby go. I zostawiłby go w spokoju może nawet na całe lata, aby Severus w ciszy mógł lizać swoje rany i radzić sobie ze wstydem. Nie był tylko pewien czy kiedykolwiek sam by do niego wrócił. Był świadom swojej upartości.

Harry nie odstępował go jednak nawet o krok. Nie ukrywał swoich emocji nigdy i może dlatego był tak przerażający.

\- Wiesz, co jest okropne? – spytał.

Potter pokiwał przecząco głową, chociaż zapewne miał na to jakąś setkę odpowiedzi.

\- Ostatnie lata poświęciłem na szukanie eliksiru, który umożliwiłby mężczyznom zajście w ciążę – przyznał, czując się cholernie zmęczonym. – To było takie moje małe marzenie. Chciałem mieć dziecko, ale nie przepadam za kobietami – westchnął, przecierając twarz ręką.

\- Nie przepadałeś zawsze za kobietami czy od czasu wojny? – spytał ostrożnie Harry.

Severus przełknął ciężko.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał szczerze.

Harry pokiwał jedynie głową.

ooo

Obserwował Callahana czując się odrobinę jak idiota. Chłopak przyszedł do niego pytać o matkę i Severus zapewnił go, że porozmawiają w kolejny weekend. Ustalili, że nie będą wyciągali go ze szkoły wcześniej. Gdyby chciał zostać z Marią w Hogsmeade straciłby sporo zajęć. A rozmowa, która ich czekała, nie miała być łatwa. Miał również wątpliwości czy powinien być przy niej obecny.

Harry przeniósł wszystkie rzeczy do ich komnat, a Longbottom nadal gapił się na nich podczas wspólnych posiłków w Wielkiej Sali. Miał ochotę zastraszyć dzieciaka jak za starych dobrych lat, ale pewnie jego kochanek miałby mu to za złe. Longbottom jednak nadal posyłał mu te pełne wątpliwości spojrzenia. Harry zapewniał go, że nie powiedział swojemu przyjacielowi ani słowa o Callahanie, ale pozostali członkowie kadry, którzy znali go w dzieciństwie zaczynali dostrzegać charakterystyczne cechy u chłopca.

\- Myślisz, że jak to przyjmie? – spytał Harry.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie znam go – odparł Severus z westchnieniem.

\- Może właśnie powinieneś zacząć się z nim zaprzyjaźniać? – zaproponował mężczyzna niepewnie.

Severus jednak potrząsnął głową.

\- Żeby pomyślał, że rozmawiałem z nim tylko dlatego? Będzie czuł się tylko bardziej zdradzony – odparł.

Widział to oczami swojej wyobraźni. Na razie trzymał odpowiedni dystans, ale miał ku temu powód. Jeśli Callahan będzie chciał go poznać, porozmawiają o tym jak dorośli. W życiu dziecka i tak w tym roku zmieniło się zbyt wiele. Zapewne miał początkowo ucieszyć się, że ten mugolski pijak nie jest jego ojcem, ale złość mogła przyjść równie wcześnie, gdy zda sobie sprawę, iż Severus wiedział przez cały czas i nie powiedział ani słowa. Decyzja jednak nie należała do niego, ale do Marii.

ooo

Harry odprowadził ich do Hogsmeade. Callahan wbiegł do wioski, znając doskonale drogę do matki, a oni obserwowali go z oddali. Piątkowe popołudnie nigdy nie wydawało mu się jeszcze tak nużące. Rosmerta zamiatała przed swoją gospodą, obserwując go nie tak znowu dyskretnie. Mogła do sprzątania użyć zaklęcia, ale najwyraźniej miała swoje powody. Severus nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, co chodziło jej po głowie.

\- Wiem, że nie zgodzisz się, żebym wszedł z tobą, ale zostanę tutaj – rzucił Harry.

\- Nie wiem ile mi to zajmie – przyznał. – Bez sensu, żebyś czekał. Spotkamy się w Hogwarcie – dodał.

\- A jeśli Callahan będzie chciał wrócić do szkoły? – spytał jego kochanek. – Bez ciebie. W sensie, nie w twoim towarzystwie? Może się wkurzyć na was oboje. Nie tylko ty coś ukrywałeś. Może zechcieć zamknąć się w swoim dormitorium i posiedzieć w ciszy. Ktoś kogo dobrze znam, zawsze tak robi – przypomniał mu Harry całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Severus zbił usta w wąską kreskę, ale się nie sprzeczał dalej.

ooo

Maria uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, kiedy wsunął się do jej pokojów. Callahan siedział wraz z nią na łóżku, zrelaksowany i prawie szczęśliwie.

\- Mama powiedziała, że tutaj zostaniemy – poinformował go chłopak.

Severus nie mrugnął nawet okiem, przenosząc swój wzrok w stronę kobiety. Ta objęła syna tylko mocniej.

\- Chcę, chcemy ci powiedzieć coś jeszcze – zaczęła powoli i ostrożnie. – Rozmawialiśmy długo z Severusem i chciałabym, żebyś wiedział, że wiele działo się zanim się urodziłeś. Powiedzą ci o tym na Historii Magii, a przynajmniej podobno tak nazywa się ten przedmiot.

\- Profesor Binns jest duchem – poinformował ją z entuzjazmem Callahan.

\- Tak. Świetnie jednak zna magiczną historię. Pewnie słyszałeś, że profesor Potter, kiedy był niewiele od ciebie starszy stanął naprzeciwko bardzo złego czarodzieja. Ten ktoś używał Niewybaczalnych. Wiesz czym są Niewybaczalne? – upewnił się.

Callahan pokiwał twierdząco głową.

\- Brałem udział w tej wojnie. Wygraliśmy i dlatego nasz świat jest bezpieczny – poinformował go Severus spokojnie.

Oczy Callahana zrobiły się okrągłe ze zdziwienia. Oczywiście chętniej mówiono na korytarzach szkoły o przystojnym i młodym profesorze Potterze niż o nim. Jakoś nie odczuwał w tym względzie zazdrości. Harry musiał radzić sobie z zakochującymi się w nim uczennicami. Dlatego Minerwa nie była rada, kiedy zatrudniała profesorów niewiele starszych od swoich studentów.

\- To do czego zmierzamy… - zaczęła Maria i urwała.

Po raz pierwszy zobaczył na jej twarzy niepewność.

\- Twoja mama chce powiedzieć, że to ja jestem twoim ojcem – poinformował go Severus, prostując się.

Na twarzy chłopca zaczęło się malować niedowierzanie, które potem przeszło w złość. Severus obserwował to w milczeniu. Callahan spojrzał na matkę, odsuwając się od niej i ponownie na niego, jakby próbował rozgryźć, co się dzieje. Zrywanie plastra podobno było najlepszą metodą, ale jakoś tego w tym momencie nie widział. Chłopak miotał się, chociaż nie mówił ani słowa. I pewnie zaczynał dostrzegać te wszystkie wspólne cechy, które mieli. Czarne włosy, ciemne oczy, jasną karnację i dość imponujący wzrost.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jesteście razem… jak… - urwał chłopak, kiedy zabrakło mu słów.

\- Nie – powiedziała szybko jego matka. – Nie jesteśmy razem. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Severus o tobie nie wiedział – dodała, powtarzając ponownie jego imię.

Zapewne chciała stworzyć wrażenie, że znali się o wiele lepiej niż w rzeczywistości. I zaczynał ją nie tylko podziwiać. Zawsze dobrze rozmawiało mu się z ludźmi rozsądnymi, a ona wiedziała, co jest najlepsze dla jej dziecka.

\- Zawsze chciałam cię mieć – powiedziała jeszcze z taką pewnością w głosie, że coś się w nim skręciło.

Musiała dobrze tę kwestię przemyśleć. I nie żałowała, że Callahan pojawił się na świecie.

Nie rozmawiali o planach, które odeszły w niebyt, kiedy zorientowała się o ciąży. Ani o panice, którą musiała odczuć, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że nie wie kiedy zaszła.

Callahan oddychał z trudem, nie patrząc na niego. Jego ramiona były spięte, kiedy ukrywał twarz w cieniu.

\- Wiem, że jesteś teraz wściekły – zaczął Severus nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Niczego nie wiesz – warknął chłopiec, spoglądając na niego w końcu błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Wiem – powiedział. – Wiem, że nie lubiłeś życia w mugolskim świecie i tego, że jesteś inny. Teraz będziesz bezpieczny. Ty i twoja mama.

\- Tak? – prychnął Callahan.

\- Tak – odparł Severus. – Będziecie mieszkali sami podczas wakacji. Twoja mama obejrzy domy tutaj w okolicy, żeby mogła być blisko ciebie, kiedy będziesz się uczył – zapewnił go. – I będziecie o sobie decydować sami.

Callahan spoglądał na niego, jakby ani przez chwilę mu nie wierzył. A Severus nie mógł go przekonać w tej chwili. Do tego potrzebował czasu.

\- To przez ciebie taki jestem? – spytał Callahan wprost.

\- Wolałbyś nie mieć magii? – odbił piłeczkę.

Maria wyraźnie się spięła.

A Callahan nie odpowiedział. Musiałby przyznać, że magia była teraz wszystkim. Dzieci ją uwielbiały. Dorośli dopiero zaczynali poznawać jej znaczenie, kiedy uzyskiwali możliwość korzystania z niej w każdej chwili swojego życia.

\- Pójdę już – rzucił Severus. – Rozmawiałem z panią dyrektor. Możesz zostać tutaj przez cały weekend. Poproszę skrzaty, żeby przyniosły dla ciebie jakieś ubrania na zmianę. Jeśli chcesz wrócić, profesor Potter zapewne czeka na parterze – dodał.

Callahan spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Nie mogę wrócić z panem? – zdziwił się chłopak.

\- A chcesz ze mną wrócić do szkoły? – spytał wprost.

Callahan zbił usta w wąską kreskę, zanim spojrzał na matkę.

\- Nie, nie chcę – powiedział chłopiec całkiem szczerze.

Kiedy Severus schodził z schodami słyszał podniesione głosy, a potem płacz.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry nie naciskał na rozmowę tego dnia, ani następnego. Ani nawet w dniu, który następował potem. I Severus zaczął się denerwować, ponieważ to nie było normalne u Pottera. Mężczyzna potrafił jedynie naciskać. Taka była jego forma kontaktu ze światem. I Severus niechętnie musiał przyznać, że przeważnie okazywała się całkiem skuteczna. Przynajmniej na niego.

Tymczasem udawali, że nic się tak naprawdę nie stało i zaczynało go to wyprowadzać z równowagi. Wiedział, że Harry nadal czuje się winny za ich kłótnie, co było idiotyzmem. Miał prawo do swojej reakcji. I złości. Severus też nie był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na tej półkuli i to nie miało ulec zmianie. Irytowało go jednak, że Potter został wciągnięty w tę sytuację przez niego. Nie widział jednak rozwiązania, które usatysfakcjonowałyby kogokolwiek. Jeśli chcieli dobra Callahana, liczył na dorosłe podejście Harry'ego do tematu. Nagle mieli stać się rodziną.

Nigdy nie rozmawiali o dzieciach, ale Potter wydawał się zafascynowany berbeciami przyjaciół. Czułby się o wiele lepiej, gdyby miał odpowiedzi, na których mu zależało, ale świat nie był tak oczywisty.

\- Nie powiesz nic? – spytał w końcu wprost, kiedy usiedli do kolacji.

Sprawdził wcześniej czy Callahan wrócił do swojego dormitorium, ale Maria odprowadziła syna wczesnym rankiem i najwyraźniej nie planowała na razie z nim rozmawiać. Nadal nie wiedzieli jak się do siebie zwracać. Byli sobie obcy. Utrzymywała się z jego pieniędzy i musiało ją to krępować. Nie miała jednak wyjścia i oboje o tym wiedzieli. Zawsze mogła wrócić do tego mugolskiego brutala, ale nie pozwoliłby, aby Callahan spędzał tam wakacje.

Harry spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- A co mam powiedzieć? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Jeśli ta sytuacja jest dla ciebie za trudna… To jest dobry moment, żebyś się wycofał bez żadnych szkód – podpowiedział mu Severus, przełykając ciężko.

Złość w oczach Harry'ego nie była czymś, czego oczekiwał.

\- To był błąd. Przeprosiłem już. Nie zrobię tego więcej – poinformował go Potter. – Wściekłem się, przyznaję. I zawsze mówisz, że nie myślę. Tutaj też mnie złapałeś, ale…

\- Wiem, że mnie kochasz – wszedł mu w słowo Severus, zaskoczony, że te słowa w ogóle przeszły przez jego gardło. – Nie pisałeś się jednak na dziecko – dodał ostrożnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Myślisz, że będę dobrym ojczymem? – spytał ciekawie jego kochanek. – Znaczy to jest tak samo jak w mugolskim świecie, prawda? Nie macie tutaj jakiegoś innego dziwnego tytułu…

\- Jesteś idiotą – powiedział Severus całkiem poważnie.

Potter jednak nadal się do niego szczerzył jak wariat.

ooo

Callahan nie spoglądał na niego podczas zajęć i siedział spięty naprzeciwko swojego kociołka, który bulgotał niebezpiecznie. Severus tym bardziej musiał uważać. Chłopak jeszcze nigdy nie doprowadził do katastrofy, ale tym razem był rozkojarzony. Severus jakoś nie potrafił go winić, chociaż część niego chciała odjąć punkty z czystego przyzwyczajenia.

Mikstura jednak została ustabilizowana, zanim stało się cokolwiek. Eliksir pod koniec zajęć wyglądał przyzwoicie, kiedy Callahan położył fiolkę z pewnym wahaniem na jego biurku, a potem pospiesznie wmieszał się w grupę swoich kolegów, jakby bał się, że Severus będzie chciał z nim porozmawiać. Ku swojemu przerażeniu zdał sobie sprawę, że pewnie na to powinien nastawać, ale nie wiedziałby nawet co powiedzieć. Spoglądał na chłopca poprzez pryzmat jego ocen i opinii profesorów, podsłuchanych podczas śniadania.

Harry opowiadał mu o tym jak Callahan szybko opanował podstawowe zaklęcia. I chociaż różdżka nie była dla niego podstawowym narzędziem, dawał sobie radę. Nie miał talentu, który pozwalałby mu się wybić na tym tle, ale nie odstawał wiele od najlepszych. Severus czuł się dziwnie dumny, chociaż nie miał prawa.

Działy się z nim dziwne rzeczy. Posiadanie dziecka odkładał w myślach na daleką przyszłość, zakładając, że najpierw powinien wynaleźć eliksir, który by mu to umożliwił. Potem pozostawała kwestia tej drugiej osoby. I jeśli Potter nie zechciałby, miałby problem. Wątpił, aby udało mu się coś podobnego na własną rękę. Harry jednak chciał rodziny, a przynajmniej tak wnioskował po tym jak Potter nazywał Weasleya swoim bratem.

Callahan zniknął na korytarzu, zanim Severus zdążył zdecydować czy to czas na próbę rozmowy. Zastanawiał się jak wiele odrzucenia go czekało i może należało już część mieć za sobą.

ooo

Niezbyt często wychodził z lochów, ale umówili się na obiad w Wielkiej Sali, więc ten jeden raz postanowił odebrać Harry'ego z zajęć, skoro jego wystraszeni studenci skończyli wcześniej i prawie gubiąc podręczniki, wybiegli z jego klasy. Nigdy nie przepadał za Puchonami, ale ten najnowszy rocznik był po prostu bardziej śmieszny niż pozostałe.

Uczniowie spoglądali na niego niepewnie, zaniepokojeni faktem, że prześladował ich również poza lochami. I powinien wychodzić częściej tylko po to, aby pamiętali o nim nawet wtedy, kiedy nie mieli eliksirów. Ta Gryfonka z szóstego roku prawie wysadziła kociołek na poprzednich zajęciach i powinna myśleć o tym, a nie o blondynie ze Slytherinu, którego nazwiska nie znał.

Już z oddali widział, że Harry rozmawia z jednym z uczniów, pozostawionym zapewne po zajęciach, w celu udzielenia cudownie drogocennych rad. Wszyscy traktowali Pottera jak bóstwo w kwestii obrony przed czarną magią i Severus nie kpił z tego powodu zbyt często. Nie chciał, aby żart się szybko przejadł.

Był dość zaskoczony, kiedy Callahan we własnej osobie, spuścił głowę, spoglądając na własne ręce niepewnie. Jego ramiona były zwieszone i nie spiął się ani trochę, kiedy Harry poklepał go po plecach. Severus był idiotycznie o to zazdrosny. Chłopiec zapewne zareagowałby na niego całkiem inaczej, uciekając od dotyku, którego nie chciał. Nie potrafił być też tak niezobowiązująco przyjacielskim jak Potter. Nawet pomiędzy nimi intymność była mocno ograniczona. Nie był w stanie przyjść pewnego dnia i bez słowa wyjaśnienia położyć Harry'emu głowę na ramieniu, oczekując jakiegoś ciepłego gestu.

To nie był jego świat. Nie wiedział nawet od czego miałby zacząć.

Callahan spiął się, kiedy spojrzał na niego i Severus zwolnił, aby dać im jeszcze chwilę. Harry jednak uśmiechnął się do niego zapraszająco, jakby nie widział żadnego problemu. Callahan patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim ruszył w dół korytarza, kiwając w jego stronę jedynie głową, w formie powitania. A może pokazywał mu, że dostrzegał jego obecność.

Severus nie potrafił tego rozgryźć.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał niepewnie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- To zależy – westchnął Potter.

\- Co zrobiłeś? – zaniepokoił się niemal od razu i spojrzał w ślad za oddalającym się chłopcem.

Callahan spoglądał za ramię raz po raz, co tylko bardziej go zdenerwowało.

\- Potter – warknął.

Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Nie mówiłeś tak do mnie od nocy, którą spędziliśmy po pijaku razem na Spinner's End – przypomniał mu całkiem niepotrzebnie kochanek. – Callahan przyszedł do mnie i spytał o wojnę – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- I opowiedziałeś mu o tym, że byłem szpiegiem? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Ma jedenaście lat.

\- Wiem. Dlatego powiedziałem mu, że zadaje nieodpowiednie pytania – prychnął Harry. – Nie opowiedziałbym mu o Voldemorcie. Sam się go przeraźliwie bałem w jego wieku – rzucił, przewracając oczami. – Zasugerowałem mu, że jesteście bardzo podobni. I powinien o tym głębiej pomyśleć. Powiedziałem mu, że nigdy nie mówisz o swoim ojcu.

\- Nie wiesz niczego o moim ojcu – warknął, trochę zaskoczony, że ta złość nadal się tam znajdowała.

\- Tak, dokładnie. I dlatego mogę wiele wywnioskować z tego faktu. I z tego, że od razu wiedziałeś, że coś jest nie tak w ich domu – wyjaśnił spokojnie Harry, nie spuszczając z niego oka.

A Severus miotał się pomiędzy ucieczką, zaprzeczeniem i swoim ulubionym gniewem. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa.

\- Nie musisz mi mówić. Powiedziałem Callahanowi jedynie tyle, że powinien pomyśleć o tym – poinformował go Potter. – Jeśli nie przez wygląd, to może w ten sposób poczuje, że jednak jesteście podobni – ciągnął dalej. – I sądzę, że powinieneś z nim porozmawiać, Severusie. On będzie chodził i pytał wszystkich o ciebie. I wiesz tak jak ja, że część odpowiedzi, które dostanie, nie będą czymś, co chciałbyś, aby wiedział. A przynajmniej to ty powinieneś mu powiedzieć – wyjaśnił Harry. – I najważniejsze. On wcale nie jest podobny do ciebie, więc możesz przestań się zadręczać. Wygląda jak ty. Przeszedł mniej więcej to samo, ale jest swoją własną osobą – powiedział, spoglądając na niego wymownie.

Severus zbił usta w wąską kreskę. Najchętniej kłóciłby się, że Potter nie ma prawa pouczać go w kwestii jego własnego dziecka, ale to był idiotyczny argument. Najgorsze było również to, że Harry miał rację.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, abyś kiedykolwiek wcześniej błysnął inteligencją w tych murach – rzucił cierpko.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

\- Przestań po prostu myśleć o nim jak o sobie trzydzieści lat temu – westchnął Potter.

\- Nie jest tak zgorzkniałym przegrańcem? – spytał zgryźliwie.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu do ciebie nikt nie wyciągnął dłoni, kiedy należało to zrobić. I niestety nie miałeś okazji dowiedzieć się, że twoim prawdziwym ojcem jest ktoś, komu faktycznie na tobie zależy – powiedział jego kochanek.

Severus poczuł nieprzyjemną gulę w gardle i zbił usta w wąską kreskę, żeby nie drżały. Nie przepadał za okazywaniem emocji, a Potter znowu to robił. Przebijał się przez mury, które jako doskonały legilimenta i oklumenta postawił dawno temu.

\- Nie będziemy o tym nigdy więcej rozmawiać – powiedział jedynie, przełykając ciężko.

\- Wiem – odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Zjesz dzisiaj obiad sam, musisz mi wybaczyć na chwilę – rzucił, odwracając się na pięcie.

Nie sądził jakoś, aby Callahan wrócił do Wielkiej Sali na posiłek. Zapewne skorzystał z wolnego dormitorium, aby ukryć się przed całym światem. Harry miał rację w wielu kwestiach, ale jego syn był bardziej podobny do niego niż ktokolwiek chciał przyznać.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na jedną z probówek, które stały dotąd w najdalszej części laboratorium dobrze zabezpieczone czarami, które zapobiegały zmianom ściśle określonych warunków. Jedna, jedyna probówka przetrwała okres dziewięciu miesięcy, dowodząc swojej stabilności pomimo tak wielu składników, które z zasady ulegały degradacji wraz z czasem. Nie wierzył własnym oczom, ale jednak miał przed sobą eliksir, który miał odmienić oblicze czarodziejskiego świata.

\- Hej? – rzucił Harry, wchodząc do laboratorium.

Zapewne wcześniej zapukał, ale Severus nie usłyszał dosłownie niczego prócz własnych myśli.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Zszedłeś tutaj godzinę temu i… - urwał Harry, stając koło niego.

\- To jest to – powiedział, nie poznając w zasadzie brzmienia swojego głosu.

Oczywiście minęłyby lata zanim wprowadzono by to do użycia. Potrzebował najpierw udanej ciąży u samca jakiegoś ssaka, ale to miało stać się za jego życia. Sądził, że Callahan dokończy jego badania i staną się w pewnym sensie jego spadkiem, ale bardzo się pomylił. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą. Potter był jego pierwszą szczęśliwą pomyłką. I jak do tej pory miał znakomitą passę, jeśli o takowe chodziło.

\- Znaczy co? – spytał Harry i Severus usłyszał jak mężczyzna wciąga gwałtownie powietrze do płuc. – Poważnie?! Eliksir naprawdę jest stabilny?! Mówiłeś, że na razie utknąłeś w punkcie i oczywiście wierzyłem w ciebie, ale… - urwał, a potem rzucił się mu na szyję, co było bardzo Potterowe.

Severus jednak zmilczał zgryźliwą uwagę, która cisnęła mu się na usta. Jego też rozpierało to dziwne uczucie w klatce piersiowej. I miał wrażenie, że jeśli nie podzieli się z kimś swoją radością, nie będzie w stanie stać na nogach.

ooo

\- Cal przyjdzie później. Szkolenie się przeciągnęło. Maria fiukała kilka minut temu – rzucił Harry przez swoje ramię, kiedy próbował przygotować coś w kuchni, co nie przypominałoby gulaszu.

Potter miał bardzo ograniczone talenty kulinarne, ale Severus nie chciał go zniechęcać.

\- Aurorzy to idioci. Oczywiście, że szkolenie się przedłużyło – prychnął pod nosem. – Pojęcia nie mam dlaczego traci czas, żeby nadrobić ich brak wiedzy, którą powinni mieć od czasu, kiedy skończyli Hogwart.

\- Może nie powinieneś był zastraszać ich podczas lekcji? – spytał Harry i Severus doskonale wyczuwał kpinę w jego niewinnym tonie.

\- Nie moją winą jest, że szkoła ma przygotowywać do życia – prychnął.

Harry zaśmiał się krótko i skrzekliwie.

\- Do życia?! – zakpił jego partner. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że był taki okres, że gdyby dano mi wybór, wolałbym stanąć przed Voldemortem niż iść do ciebie na lekcje?!

\- Sugerujesz, że przysłużyłem się jeszcze bardziej do wygrania tej wojny niż dotąd sądziłem? – zainteresował się.

Harry przewrócił oczami, a potem zmarszczył brwi, kiedy całkiem nowa myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie.

\- Chociaż w zasadzie masz rację. Po twoich egzaminach Voldemort przestał stanowić jakikolwiek problem – przyznał Potter. – Niestety muszę wrócić w takim razie do punktu, w którym mówię ci, że Voldemort już nie powróci, więc nie masz powodu, aby uczyć życia nowe pokolenia. Gdyby _Czarownica_ zrobiła plebiscyt na nowego Czarnego Pana albo Seksowny Postrach obecnego wieku, uplasowałbyś się tak wysoko, że zaczynam się zastanawiać czy nie zacząłbym znowu dostawać listów z prośbą o pokonanie ciebie. W końcu jestem specjalistą w tej materii – zakpił.

\- Ktoś pisał do ciebie takie listy? – zdziwił się.

\- Tylko połowa Hufflepuffu tylko w tamtym roku. Nawet złożyli się na nagrodę dla mnie. Błyskawica 3000 – westchnął Harry z dziwnie rozmarzoną miną.

Severus nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, że Potter rozważał przyjęcie propozycji Puchonów, ale wszystko na to wskazywało.

\- I to mi przypomina, że się wyfrajerzyłem. Za pokonanie Voldemorta nie dostałem niczego – rzucił Harry nagle.

\- Wyfrajerzyłeś się? A to słowo pochodzi ze starowalijskiego? – upewnił się.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mówisz spytać Calla – rzucił jego partner.

Severus uniósł brew wyżej.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to on ma się uczyć od siebie, a nie ty od niego? – westchnął.

\- Sugerujesz, że zaczynam przechodzić kryzys wieku średniego? – prychnął Harry. – W zasadzie jaki to wiek średni u czarodziejów? – zainteresował się niemal od razu.

Severus nie chciał nawet wspominać o tym, że to on właśnie dobiegał do tego okresu. Nie przechodził go jednak burzliwie. Znalezienie sobie młodszego partnera we wcześniejszym stadium życia zapewne pomogło.

ooo

Maria spoglądała na niego jakoś dziwnie, kiedy usiedli we czwórkę przy kolacji. Cal nie mrugnął nawet okiem, kiedy dostrzegł kolejny już gulasz. Harry przynajmniej kroił składniki z o wiele większą precyzją niż w latach szkolnych. Zapewne wprawa działała cuda.

\- Więc… - zaczął, nie wiedząc nagle co powiedzieć.

Wymienili się już standardowymi uprzejmościami i nawet ponarzekał na kursy, które całkiem niepotrzebnie prowadził jego syn. Mogli zatrudnić jakiegoś amatora. Ludzie z talentem powinni zamknąć się w laboratorium i prowadzić własne badania jego zdaniem. Nikt jednak nie wydawał się popierać jego opinii w tym względzie.

\- Merlinie – prychnął Harry na widok jego miny. – Więc eliksir, nad którym pracował Severus, okazał się stabilny – powiedział jego partner, ściskając jego rękę. – Oczywiście będą jeszcze testy…

\- Lata testów – wtrącił.

Call skinął głową, zdając sobie z tego doskonale sprawę.

\- Jeśli jednak testy będą pozytywne i wszystko będzie okej, będziemy chcieli sami go wypróbować. Na razie się zastanawiamy, ale raczej pochylamy się ku takiej możliwości – przyznał Harry.

Maria mrugała zaskoczona i jej usta uchyliły się lekko.

\- Chcesz nosić dziecko? – spytała go.

\- To raczej byłbym bardziej ja – odparł Harry. – Myślimy nad tym. To nie jest na teraz. To nawet może się nie spełnić, ale jeśli… - urwał sugestywnie, czekając na to, aż ktoś coś w końcu powie.

Callahan wyglądał na mocno zszokowanego, kiedy w końcu na niego spojrzał.

\- Miałbym brata albo siostrę? – spytał jego syn z niedowierzaniem. – To nie jest za późno? – zaczął. – Oczywiście, że nie jest za późno – zganił się od razu. – Czarodzieje żyją nawet po sto pięćdziesiąt lat.

\- I co o tym myślisz? – spytał Severus wprost.

Callahan wzruszył ramionami.

\- Rozumiem dlaczego nam powiedzieliście, ale chyba jestem trochę za stary, żeby być zazdrosny – zaśmiał się chłopak. – Będziemy jako pierwsi zapewne składać gratulacje – dodał, uśmiechając się lekko i Severus nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale cholernie mu ulżyło.

ooo

Znalazł Marię po kolacji w bibliotece. Call uparł się, żeby pozmywać naczynia, a Harry nigdy nie protestował, kiedy istniała szansa, że zostanie wyręczony. Weasley i Granger mieli tendencje do płacenia skrzatom za drobne rzeczy, które stworzenia wykonywały w ich domu, ale oni nie chcieli, aby jakakolwiek pozostałość po reżimie czystokrwistych kręciła się po ich kamienicy.

\- Jesteś dość milcząca – rzucił, zamykając drzwi za sobą.

Maria potarła szczękę palcami. Nabrała tego tiku kilka lat wcześniej, kiedy Call skończył Hogwart i zaczął prowadzić własne życie. On też nie do końca pogodził się z tym, że ich syn dorósł. Pod pewnymi względami był nadal jak Harry – potrzebował wsparcia i czasami do głowy wpadały mu dziwne pomysły. Był jednak pełnoprawnym dorosłym członkiem magicznej społeczności i Severus tego cicho nienawidził.

Pierś kobiety uniosła się i opadła, kiedy wzięła o wiele głębszy wdech.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – przyznała i Severus mimowolnie spiął się.

Doskonale znał ten ton. Zawsze używała go, kiedy mieli rozmawiać o tym, o czym nadal nie powiedzieli Callahanowi. I uzgodnili, że tego nie zrobią.

\- Kilka tygodni temu znalazłam człowieka, który potrafi to co ty. Ta rzecz, którą zrobiłeś z moją pamięcią… - urwała.

Coś pojawiło się nagle w jego gardle, uniemożliwiając mu artykulację jakichkolwiek słów.

\- Chciałam sobie przypomnieć tamtą noc – przyznała i spojrzała prosto w jego oczy. – Miałam setki wyobrażeń o tym, co się stało. I to nie jest łatwe nie wiedzieć.

Zdawał sobie z tego znakomicie sprawę. Zostawały zawsze pewne delikatne połączenia w umyśle, które same w sobie były śladem. Dlatego legilimencja była tak trudną sztuką. I właśnie z tego powodu rzadko decydowano się na usuwanie całych wspomnień.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego chciałam zrobić to właśnie teraz – ciągnęła dalej. – Może po prostu był na to czas. Może czułam się na tyle silna, żeby sobie z tym poradzić – dodała, a potem potrząsnęła głową, jakby chciała się uwolnić od nieprzyjemnych myśli. – Najbardziej nie byłeś przerażający ty, ale to co się działo wokół. Ten człowiek bez nosa i ta reszta w białych maskach…

\- Oni nie wrócą – obiecał jej.

\- To ich pokonaliście z Harrym? – upewniła się.

\- Tak – przyznał. – To z nimi walczyliśmy przez ten cały czas.

Skinęła głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

\- To dobrze, że nie wrócą – powiedziała ostrożnie, a potem zerknęła na niego jeszcze raz. – Jesteś dobrym ojcem, Severusie. I dobrym człowiekiem. Pewnie dobrym czarodziejem, chociaż nie w pełni rozumiem co to znaczy w waszym świecie. I cieszę się, że się spotkaliśmy ponownie – dodała.

Poklepała go po ramieniu, wychodząc.


End file.
